Abigail Potter is the Slytherin Princess
by HalfKiraJames
Summary: Abigail Potter is the daughter her aunt always wanted. The girl her uncle hated, but what happens when to her as she discovers shes a witch. Everything she thought she knew about the world isn't and the friends she makes at school are in different houses than her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did pull a majority of this chapter from the first chapter in the book, but all credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling.**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley did not like anything out of the ordinary in fact they often ignored people who were part of the strange things. This is the reason Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had nothing to do with Mrs. Dursleys' Sister and her family. Their greatest fear someone would discover it. If anyone found out about the Potters they didn't think they could stand for it. They cringed at the thought of anyone knowing their secret.

The Dursleys had a son named Dudley. He was the worst. Not only was he spoiled but when he didn't get what he wanted he threw a temper tantrum until he got what he wanted. Although Petunia always wanted a daughter she couldn't handle two children at the moment. It was a bright Tuesday morning when Petunia Dursley kissed her husband Vernon and gave him his briefcase as he left for work. On his way he saw the strangest thing. The People that were on the corners of almost every block were dressed in robes, almost like you would find on all hallows eve.

At work he made a huge sale and decided to take an early lunch. On his way to lunch he noticed that there seemed to be more of those people. He figured they must be part of the Potters lot. The Potters were part of his wife Petunias past that she doesn't like to talk about. As it was they often pretended that they did not exist. As he was returning to the office he heard some of them chattering excitedly.

"Have you heard about the Potters? Yes, their daughter Abigail she survived."

Mr. Dursley stopped he wanted to continue moving but had to find out for sure. If there was one thing Vernon hated was surprises. He tentatively approached the people in robes. As he cleared his throat and the people looked at him. "Are you by chance talking about Lily and James Potter?" The Short man that seemed to be in the middle of all the people gave huge smile. "Why yes of course, but how do you know of the Potters since you are a great muggle yourself."

Now Mr. Dursley didn't know what muggle meant but he had gotten the information he wanted. As he walked away he knew that he would need to tell Petunia when he got home tonight. He found it harder to concentrate with his work for the remainder of the day. By the time five had rolled around he had forgotten about the Potters. On his way home everything seemed normal.

As he pulled up to his home at number four privet drive the most peculiar thing happened. On the ledge of the gate sat a cat and it looked like it was staring at him. As Mr. Dursley tried to get rid of the cat he shouted loudly. The cat gave him a disdainful look and continued to sit there. As the Dursleys had never had any animals he was unsure if this is how animals acted.

During dinner Dudley threw a tantrum because Petunia wanted him to eat his vegetables until she gave up and gave him the cake he wanted. After dinner Petunia put a screaming Dudley to bed. After about twenty minutes of screaming Petunia came into the living room, sat down next to Vernon as the news came on.

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

The Dursleys sat frozen next to each other. Petunia knew that it must have been part of her sisters' lot. Mr. Dursley finally remembered about his conversation with the people in the robes from earlier. "Petunia, about your sister…" Petunia turned and gave him a look that could kill a person. "What about my sister?" She asked primly. "They're dead Petunia," said Vernon curtly. Petunia hadn't spoken with her sister for many years, but thanks to their parents knew that they had a daughter before they passed away about six months ago.

"They're dead. What about their daughter Annabelle wasn't it," said Petunia

"Yes, and it's actually Abigail." Petunia through all the hate she held for her sister still cared for her. "Abigail a common name but I it fits it means fathers joy." She said. "Abigail is alive Petunia," Said Mr. Dursley. "What will happen to her Vernon?" "I'm not sure I'm pretty sure that someone from their lot will take her in."

They turned off the television and went to bed. Mr. Dursley fell asleep quickly but for Mrs. Dursley sleep wouldn't come. She would never admit it in front of her husband, but she always wanted to meet her niece. Now though it seemed as if it would never happen. How wrong she was.

As she tossed and turned trying to get to sleep the cat was still sitting on the fence. A half hour later a man appeared out of nowhere. He silently walked towards number four and the cat on the fence. The man looked very old and had a long silver beard. The mans name was Albus Dumbledore.

"Fancy seeing you her, Minerva McGonagall."

The tabby cat transformed in a stern woman wearing emerald robes. "How did you know it was me?" "My dear Minerva if I didn't know it was you what kind of friend would I be," asked Dumbledore. Minerva seemed like she wanted to say something but couldn't decide what she wanted to say or how to say it. "My dear Professor I sense you want to ask me something. There are no secrets between us what is it?"

"Have you heard what everyone's saying? About you-know-who? Why he's disappeared? What stopped him?" Dumbledore chuckled as McGonagall looked at him sternly. "My dear if we keep saying you-know-who it will get confusing. We won't know for sure who were talking about." Suddenly Dumbledore became forlorn and McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Abigail. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Abigail Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Abigail survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" "Yes, he also told me you are bringing Abigail here. Why of all places would you bring her here."? Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "I hate to be the bearer of shocking news, but this is her aunt and uncles home and it's the only family she has." Just then a rumbling sound broke the silence. A huge motorcycle fell out of the sky and landed on the road. The large man on the bike got of carrying a small bundle. "Were there any problems Hagrid?" "No sir Professor Dumbledore sir"

Unknown to them Petunia Dursley had heard the sound and was making her way to the front door as they spoke. Just as she reached the door she heard three voices. "Well - give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Petunia couldn't stand it anymore she whipped the door open ready to tell the three people off when she froze at the sight of them. Out of the three she recognized one from her sisters' old pictures.

"Hagrid?" she questioned.

The three turned to face her. "Ah Mrs. Dursley, how are you?" asked Dumbledore. A shocked Mrs. Dursley snapped out of it with how casual the old man was with her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she snapped. "Mrs. Dursley I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts. I hate to bring you this news so late, but I sense you already know." "Know what! Get to the point!" She fumed. Albus held out the bundle in his arms and hands it to her.

She took the bundle and looked to see a baby with a tuft of black hair and a lightening scar on her forehead. "Is this Abigail?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and nodded. As if on cue Abigail opened her eyes and looked up at her aunt. She had the brightest pair of green almond shaped eyes she had ever seen, and Petunia started to cry because they reminded her of Lily. "Abigail. You are so beautiful. I will protect you as much as I can."

"Well it seems everything is in order. Let us depart Hagrid, McGonagall"

As they turned to leave Petunia looks up at them. "Albus thank you." Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. With a pop all three of them and the motorcycle were gone. Petunia turned and entered the house. She carried Abigail into the living room and held her close as they laid on the sofa. As the two of them fell asleep neither aware that in just a few hours they would be woken by Mr. Dursley screaming about why there is another baby in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Years have passed since Petunia was woken by her husbands' screaming and arguing about a new baby in the house, but Privet Drive had changed very little. Although time had changed, and Dudley and Abigail were no longer babies Petunia loved them every bit as much. There were photographs on the mantle of the fireplace that showed a family of four growing up. Most of the pictures of Abigail held no traces of her Uncle. It was no secret that Vernon did not truly care for Abigail but dealt with her for his wife and son who adored her.

It was early morning at the end of June when her cousin Dudley came and woke her up. "Abby wake up were going to the zoo today," said Dudley excitedly. Abigail mumbled she was not a morning person and didn't want to start now. "Come on I want to go after breakfast." Just then Mrs. Dursley came in an ushered Dudley downstairs, so she could wake her niece up. Petunia knew from over the years Abigail had gained her sisters ability to want to sleep all day. She ripped the sheets back out of Abigail's reach.

"Dudley! I told you I don't want to get up!"

Just then she opened her eyes to see her Aunt smiling at her with her hands folded. Abigail turned red since she didn't realize that her aunt had just seen her less than lady like. "Good morning Abigail," Petunia smirked. "Morning Auntie…" she mumbled. "Why don't you put on your denim skirt and green blouse." Petunia left and went downstairs to finish making breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen/ dining room she was greeted with an over flow of presents. Dudley had taken it upon himself to find out how many each of them got. Although they were roughly a month apart Aunt Petunia had always tried to have their birthday celebration on the same day in the beginning of July. Every morning since Abigail could remember she would come down for breakfast and her aunt cooking at the stove and her Uncle sitting at the table completely ignoring her and pretending she didn't exist. One thing her Uncle hated was questions. When Abigail was three she asked the only person in the room. That person happened to be Vernon. When she was curious about her parents she asked him, and he got angry at her and started yelling at her until Petunia came running into the room.

That was years ago and today was their birthday party. As Abigail sat across from her uncle he continued to read the newspaper and ignore her. Since this was normal she didn't feel uneasy about it anymore. "Dudley come sit down it is time for breakfast," called Petunia. She placed four plates of food on the table. As the four sat eating Dudley was telling her how many presents there were.

"There is thirty-seven presents Abby," Dudley smiled at his cousin making her smile back. "And I bet the majority of them are for you from your Aunt Marge." If there was one thing worse than Vernon and it was his sister Marge. Marge made it obvious that she hated Abigail just as much as she disliked Marge.

Just then the phone rang. Dudley and Abigail raced to get the phone, but Petunia beat them to it. "Dursley residence." As Petunia was on the phone both Dudley and Abigail decided to open their presents. As they were ripping through present after present they got everything they wanted and more. Dudley got a VCR and computer games while Abigail got some barbie dolls and a new scooter.

"Bad news Abigail, Emily is sick and won't be joining us for the zoo. Dudley stopped ripping through paper to look at Abigail. Although Abigail got along in school she did not have very many friends because she had said before she always felt like she didn't belong and the look on her face was enough to say she was sad. "It's alright Aunt Petunia is Piers still coming?"

As if on cue the doorbell rang and as Vernon opened the door Piers came running in. The two boys chatted excitedly about going to the zoo. Twenty minutes later they all piled into the car. Abigail's Uncle pulled her aside telling her no funny business, but the thing was funny things always happened around her. She had asked her aunt once why it happened, and Petunia didn't have a straight answer for her. Once Petunia had bought this ugly sweater for Abigail and when she tried to put it on her it kept shrinking until Petunia had said she must have bought the wrong size, but Abigail didn't believe her.

It was a warm Sunday morning and the zoo was quiet. Dudley, Piers, and Abigail got fudge bars at the entrance. All morning the kids went from attraction to attraction. As lunch time approached they ate at the zoo pizzeria. After they had pepperoni pizza for lunch they headed into the reptile room. Dudley and Piers were sticking their noses against the glass. Piers who was banging on it was making Dudley laugh. Abigail didn't know what happened one second, she was angry at Piers for banging on the glass the next he was falling into the snake cage.

The second it happened Dudley screamed, and Vernon came running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. Even though she was at least two cages down when Vernon saw that Piers was in the cage he turned on Abigail so fast she backed up into the cement wall. "What happened Potter!" "I don't know one minute the glass was there and then it was gone. It was like magic."

One thing that Uncle Vernon hated was when anyone used the word Magic. Abigail had never understood it but picked it up quickly when she used to pretend that she was a fairy and he would get so angry at her. Vernon ushered the entire group out as quickly as he could. He acted like the entire world had heard Abigail say magic. On the drive home Abigail thought of how out of all the birthday parties she shared with Dudley this one had been the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks had passed since the glass incident and Vernon refused to let it go. Every chance he got he gave extra chores to her. As such Abigail spent most of the next couple weeks outside. Although she was looking forward to the end of summer Abigail was nervous. Her cousin Dudley was going to her Uncles old school Smeltings along with Piers. Her friend Lila was going to Guildford Middle School for girls. When Abigail had asked Petunia where she was going all she got for an answer is: "I'll let you know when the letter gets here." Whatever that meant.

Dudley would not take his uniform off at all. He would come and bang on Abigail's door in the mornings and laugh as she chased him down the hall. It was on this morning that as she chased him down the stairs she saw that the mail had come. Abigail picked up the mail. As she walked into the dining room she handed the letters to her Uncle who grunted a thank you.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."

As Vernon shuffled through the letters Dudley caught sight of a letter for Abigail.

"Mum! Dad! Abby's got something," shouted Dudley

As Abigail looked towards the letter she got a glimpse of it before Vernon looked at it and ripped it up. It read:

Ms. A. Potter

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Out!"

Abigail and Dudley ran out of the dining room faster that you could say football. Vernon slammed the door shut and proceeded to shout at Petunia. "I told you when I allowed you to keep her that I wouldn't have this Petunia. Its outrageous what will people say!" yelled a purple faced Vernon. "Vernon calm down. We can't stop what is in her genes." He had gone from red to white in a matter of seconds as the realization dawned on him. Then just as quickly it came an evil smirk replaced his realization. "Oh, we will just see about that I refuse to allow one of those kind in my house."

With that Vernon left pushing past the children and went to work. The next few days more and more letters appeared, but each time either Petunia or Abigail attempted to attain a letter Vernon was always one step ahead. It was nearly Abigails' 11th birthday and Petunia decided to take matters into her own hands. Vernon wasn't due back for another two hours, so she sat down at her vanity to write a letter.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I must inform you that although we have been receiving the letters my husband tears them up and refuses to let Abigail make the decision for herself. I know denying who she isn't right but I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell her about who she is. After all I shunned my sister for years. If you could send someone to talk to her I would appreciate it. Vernon is usually gone all day on her birthday since he refuses to acknowledge she has a birthday._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Petunia Dursley_

Petunia sealed up the letter and went to find Abigail and Dudley asleep on the couch from watching TV. She wished it could stay this way forever but knew it couldn't last. Abigail was destined for important things and she would need to leave her and Dudley behind.

If there was one thing Petunia learned from Lily it was that no matter what if you needed help someone would be there. As Petunia walked down the road to Mrs. Figgs home she knew she would find help there. Mrs. Figg had been their neighbor for many years since the day Abigail had come to live with them to be exact. No one had known one of the houses had been for sale but just like that overnight there she was. Petunia had often gone over to visit and today she needed her more than ever.

As She rang the doorbell she heard Arabella walk over to open the door. "Mrs. Dursley what a lovely surprise." "Arabella, I need your help." Arabella looked both ways and motioned her inside and headed towards the fireplace. "I take it that letter in your hand is for Albus." Petunia nodded and handed the letter to her. As she took the letter Arabella threw some powder in the fire that made the flames turn green. "Albus Dumbledores office Hogwarts." As small flicker in the flames indicated that the request was accepted, and Arabella threw the letter in the flames. In the blink of an eye it was gone. As Petunia returned home she felt lighter at the thought that someone would be coming to help her.

Meanwhile in Dumbledores office he was reading the letter that was just sent to him. Smiling he sent his bird Fawkes to fetch Hagrid. Less than ten minutes later Hagrid was at his door. "You called for me Professor Dumbledore Sir?" "Yes, Hagrid how would you like to do me a favor and visit a Miss Abigail Potter. It seems that Mr. Dursley is refusing to let Miss Potter see her letters. I just received a most distressing letter from her Aunt," said Dumbledore. Hagrid smiled so wide his eyes seemed to sparkle. "I would love to sir. When do I need to go?" "It seems her birthday will be our best chance without interference."

"Of course, thank you sir."

As Hagrid left Dumbledore proceeded to write a letter to Petunia explaining who would be coming and thanking her for informing him of the circumstances going on at her house. He remembered how Petunia had been nearly twenty years ago when Lily had been told she was a witch. How she had changed since then and it seemed change had been for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry for neglecting to update my story lately.**

The next week passed quickly and the letters seemed to dwindle down to nothing. Abigail was worried, but Petunia had told her in private that everything would be sorted out on her birthday. The night before her birthday Abigail couldn't sleep and lay in her bed thinking about what Petunia has said earlier that week, when she came in. "Abigail what are you still doing up?" "I can't sleep Aunt Petunia." She came and sat on the edge of Abigail's bed Petunia brushed back her bangs. As she had done for many years she traced the scar on her forehead and smiled at Abigail. "Let me tell you a story."

"Once upon a time there was a little girl who loved her sister more than anything in the world. They played together every day, but her sister was different. She was magical. Her own sister was angered by this. Not because she was special or different but because she knew she would leave her to learn how to control her powers. In a vain hope she was magical too she wrote a letter to the headmaster of magic, but it was all for nothing. As her sister traveled to the school for magical people her sister showed nothing but anger. All the while inside she was really crying. Years had passed, and the sisters grew farther and farther apart. All that held them together was their blood relation. After her sister graduated from the magic school she married a man of magic as well. They had a beautiful daughter who was deemed by magic to also train at this school. Although there is good in magic there was also evil. The evil was destined to take the girl away from her magic, but fate had a different plan. Fate decided to save this little girl and so it did. Although her parents were gone the magic was all around her and protected her until her Aunt could protect her. She was loved every day until her aunt knew she had to let her go. When the little girl went off the aunt cried the tears she never cried for her sister. Every summer the little girl would return with tales of her adventures and what she learned. As the years went by the little girl found her place in the world but knew that her Aunt was always going to be there to go home to."

Petunia looked to see her niece was fast asleep. She smiled and kissed goodnight. The next morning Abigail woke up it was her 11th birthday and she had a feeling that it was going to be a good day. She headed down for breakfast just in time to see Vernon leaving for work. He always made an effort to be out of the house on her birthday. Before she went into the kitchen her Uncle handed her the mail. As she looked at the letters there was a letter for her Aunt. Abigail handed her Aunt the letter. As Petunia opened the letter she smiles as Dudley ran to hug Abigail.

"Happy Birthday Abs!" shouted Dudley. She smiled as she sat down at the table. Petunia set down her favorite breakfast dish "Waffles and bacon for the birthday girl," smiled Petunia. "Thank you. What are we going to do today?" "I have a special day planned. We are going to London today." Both Abigail and Dudley smiled. Although London wasn't that far away from Surrey it was always a special occasion to go. About twenty minutes after breakfast Petunia, Dudley, and Abigail were headed out the door to take a cab.

"What is in the bag Mum?"

"It's a surprise for Abigail," smiled Petunia

A they arrived in London both children could hardly wait to go exploring at their favorite places. The three visited The British Museum, Hyde Park, and The London eye before lunch. When it was time for lunch Petunia led them to an older part of town. "Now were meeting an old friend of your parents for lunch Abigail." At this Abigail looked up eyes wide. "Really? Who is it?"

Petunia smiled and looked straight ahead. "Well he is really tall so please be polite. He will be able to explain things I could never tell you." Just then they heard a pop in the alley. As if appearing out of nowhere a giant man was standing there. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"Ah Petunia pleasure to see you what has it been ten years I believe," said Hagrid.

"Yes. This is my son Dudley, and this is Abigail."

Hagrid looked at Abigail and he must have been smiling because his eyes crinkled as if he was smiling. "Last time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes." "Thank you, sir." "We should head inside then, I'm sure you are all hungry. The four of them headed inside and sat at a table in the back corner. This place Hagrid had explained was called the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the bartender had come over to get their order. As they ordered Hagrid pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Jade.

"Your Aunt had written to Dumbledore telling us that you weren't getting your letters."

Abigail looked at Petunia as she opened her letter. Dudley had scooted closer to her, so he could read the letter too. It read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

There was a million and one questions Abigail wanted to ask but before she could Petunia had set her package in front of her. "I know this is a lot to take in but before you go on not believing any of this you should open this." Abigail looked at the package. It looked as if it had been packed away for years. She carefully tore the paper off to reveal a photo album. She opened it to find photos pages and pages of them. There were photos of her Aunt and mum growing up falling in love and getting married. There were even pictures of a little boy who must have been her mums best friend, but the most amazing thing about all the pages was the moving pictures. She could see her mum waving, her dad kissing mum, and the little boy scowling.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Abigail cried. Of all the tiny gifts she had been given over the years this was the best one she had ever received. Just then the food arrived and as the four of them dug in Hagrid cleared his throat. "Abigail how much do you know about your parents?"

"Nothing really Aunt Petunia couldn't really ever talk about them because of my Uncle but she told me they died in a car crash."

Hagrid looked at Petunia who shook her head in shame. "I'm sorry Hagrid I didn't know what to tell her." "The truth but that is in the past. I never thought I would have to tell you."

"There was this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Abigail. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one Voldemort was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Abigail. That's why everyone in our world will know your name without yer' introduction. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on in Abigail's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, she saw a blinding flash of green light clearly as if she was standing there and she remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. Abigail started to shake as tears streamed down her face. Petunia stood up and came around the table. She pulled her niece close and held her as she cried.

"Why? Why would someone do that?" sobbed Abigail.

"I don't know but I will always be there for you no matter how much time changes us," said Petunia.

As if something clicked in her mind Jade looked up at Petunia and wiped her tears. "The story it's about my mum and dad isn't it?" Petunia nodded as they held each other. Soon after the crying and hugging had subsided Abigail had a few questions to ask. "What happened him?" "Don't know he disappeared. Some say he died. I think he's still out there though."

"Abigail no matter what this is real, and you are a good witch. You're magical and you will do wonderful things," said Petunia.

"The story it's about us and our family!"

Petunia nodded and smiled. As they finished eating Hagrid handed her a folded piece of paper. As Abigail opened it, it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand

cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"How will we get all this?"

"In Diagon Alley of course."

 **A/N: Hagrid's story belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing except the name Abigail.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hagrid showed the three of them to Diagon Alley. The look on Abigail' face was nothing compared to Dudleys'. It looked like Christmas had come early for her cousin. As if on cue Dudley started to ramble question after question about how magic worked. Petunia laughed at her sons' awe. "Abigail dear what is on your list that you want to get first?" asked Petunia. Abigail looked at her list "Can I get my wand that sounds fun." "Yes, but first we need to get your money," said Hagrid.

The four of them trudged off to Gringotts with Abigail and Dudley wanting to stop and look in every window until Petunia had to take them both by the hand in order to not take forever. "Here yeh' are. I'll leave you to it then got some business to do me self," said Hagrid as he handed a key to Petunia. The three of them headed into the bank. As Abigail looked around she noticed creatures that had black beady eyes that held no warmth that Hagrids had. As she looked over at her cousin he looked just as terrified as she did.

Petunia seemed to find the one she was looking for and walked up. "Good day I would like to get money from Abigail Potters vault." She slid the key onto the desk and Nognuk looked at her and smiled. Abigail and Dudley hid behind Petunia. As the two were hiding Petunia was explaining something to the goblin. The first goblin grabbed another goblin and Petunia pushed Abigail towards the goblin she looked back as she got an encouraging smile from her and disappeared through a door.

They took a cart that took twists and turns until they reached the Potter vault. The goblin unlocked the vault and to her surprise mountains and mountains of coins. "You're Aunt said you don't know how the coins work correct?" Abigail nodded ashamed. "There is nothing to be ashamed of muggle borns come here and learn all the time. The gold ones are galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. Each one has a value to equal the other, but we will talk more about that when you rejoin your family." Abigail grateful that the goblin was so kind pulled out the bag her aunt had carried her gift in and filled the bag with some of each kind of coin.

Upon returning to the lobby Abigail saw her aunt was speaking with a couple that had a child with them. "Abigail this is Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Their daughter Hermione will be joining you at Hogwarts for her first year." Abigail smiled at Hermione and held out her hand. "Hello Hermione, I'm Abigail nice to meet you." Hermione tentatively took her hand to shake it. "Hi," she squeaked. "Would you like to shop with us?" asked Abigail. Hermione looked at her parents and they nodded. Hermione gave the biggest smile Abigail had ever seen and shook her head. The two families head over to one of the goblins to exchange pounds for wizarding money. Petunia exchanges seventy pounds for 23 galleons, 3 sickles, and 26 knuts.

As they left the bank the adults walked a little ways behind the children as Abigail, Dudley, and Hermione chatted excitedly. The first stop was Ollivanders. Both girls stepped up to the counter as an elderly man came over. He brought some boxes over and handed each of the girls a wand it took only a couple tries for Hermione to get her 10 ¾ Vine and dragon heart-sting wand but for Abigail it seemed to take forever. Wand after wand they went through until she finally got sparks. Hers was 11 Holly and Phoenix feather. Both Abigail and Hermione paid 7 Galleons a piece and left the store.

The next stop was to Madam Malkins. The Grangers, Petunia, and Dudley told them they would go get their books while they were fitted. As they stepped inside suddenly they were ushered to the back together. "Hogwarts?" They nodded as Madam Malkin summoned two stools for them stand on. Suddenly they noticed they weren't alone.

"Hello. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" asked Abigail.

"Yes," he drawled.

Abigail and Hermione shared a look that said they thought he was stuck up. He continued to talk as if they were listening. He rambled on about something called Quidditch and school houses, but the thing that caught Abigails attention was when he said muggle borns shouldn't be allowed in. Hermione looked away tears brimming her eyes. Fire was ignited in Abigails eyes in anger.

"You don't know that some could be brilliant!"

"Why are you defending them?" said the boy coldly.

"Because up until today I didn't know about magic even though my parents were a Witch and Wizard," Said Abigail angrily.

Before the boy got a chance to retaliate both girls were ushered out. Neither sorry to leave the boy behind. As they exited into the streets Abigail pulled Hermione into a hug cementing their friendship. As they looked up to people calling their names Dudley was running towards them. "You should have seen all the books in there. There were so many and guess what Abby mum let me get a couple for myself even though I'm not magical," rambled Dudley. Abigail laughed and pulled Dudley into the hug. The three went to Apothecary while Abigails Aunt dragged the grangers to the Pet shop.

Upon entering Dudley was in awe from the bats wings to the strings of fangs. Both Hermione and Abigail had to cover their mouths as they giggled. "What's so funny?" "Your face Dudley it looks like a monkey," said Abigail. Dudley pretended to pout as if he was hurt which just made the girls laugh harder than ever. They suddenly stopped laughing as a shadow stopped behind them. They turned around to see a man with a scowl on his face dressed in black. Abigails eyes widened. "This is an apothecary if you continue to laugh take it outside this is for seriousness only," said the man. "Sorry," all three of them said in unison.

They quickly grabbed what they needed paid and high-tailed it out of there. Although Abigail didn't say anything he looked an awful like the boy from the pictures. When they met up with the adults again it turns out that Petunia had bought an owl for her and a cat for Dudley. Unsure of how Vernon would deal with that idea, but she didn't really care. Mr. and Mrs. Granger got Hermione an orange half-kneazle cat which she named Crookshanks.

"Will you meet me at the train, so we can sit together?" asked Hermione

Abigail smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll see you on September 1st at 11 O'clock." With that everyone went their own ways. The three traveled back through the Leaky Cauldron back to London. Caught a cab and headed back to number four Privet Drive.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by in blur. Needless to say, Vernon was furious at Petunia for going behind his back. Every day he shouted about how dare she tell that girl about her magic lineage and buying the cat without consulting him. Dudley and Abigail spent a few days trying to decide what to name their owl and cat. Since both were girls they decided to look in their new books. While reading Hogwarts a history Dudley found the name of Ravenclaws founder and so he named his cat Rowena. Abigail had taken longer to find hers she skimmed page after page and it wasn't until she was looking through her History of Magic book that she found it. She named her owl Hedwig.

Petunia and Dudley were escorting Abigail to Kings Cross tomorrow. Dinner was quite tense. Vernon refused to acknowledge any of them. Dudley just happened to make it worse not on purpose of course. He was bouncing up and down on his chair excited when Vernon slammed his fists down on the table. "I told you I wouldn't allow it how do you plan to get there if I have the car tomorrow?" Everyone sat there silently. They had agreed that they would not tell him any crucial details. Vernon assuming, he won smiled and continued to eat. After dinner both Dudley and Abigail got ready for bed.

As Abigail was getting into bed she pulled out the album again. Paging through it she cried and cried. She was happy and sad but didn't know how to deal with. Petunia came in and saw Abigail crying. She ran over and embraced her. "What's the matter sweetheart?" "It's not fair they should be here with us. They should have seen all my firsts and seen me get my letter," sobbed Abigail. Petunia looked at her niece and tears reached the brim of her eyes. "I wish I could take away all the pain, but I can't as much as I try I can't protect you from everything."

She tucked Abigail in and started to sing to her:

"One thousand years ago this story starts There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts Bold Gryffindor from wild moor Fair Ravenclaw from glen Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad Shrewd Slytherin from fen They had a dream to teach all that they knew Witches and wizards came far and it grew 'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake And a thousand years later the magic remains Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song Speak in my head tell me where I belong And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one Brave Godric Gryffindor favored the strong Those who had courage and knew right from wrong And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest But Salazar Slytherin had his own plans He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand The subtleties of magic and so he devised The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song Speak in my head tell me where I belong And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song Speak in my head tell me where I belong And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one."

Petunia stood up as she closed the door. She had heard her sister sing that Lullaby to Abigail one day when they had been in London. Although Lily hadn't been aware that Petunia had been nearby. The next morning Abigail woke to her cousin making as much noise humanly possible. Abigail sleepily went downstairs to see Vernon trying to take Rowena away from Dudley. Poor Dudley was howling. "You will not have an animal Dudley." "Bu-Bu-But why not," he sobbed. Petunia came in and took the cat from Vernon. "Get out of this house Vernon, Rowena stays." Vernon looked like he wanted to say something else but left. In the ten years since Abigail had arrived here there were only three at the table. At ten in the morning the three trudged out to the drive to the cab that Aunt Petunia had called for London. The Driver helped load the trunk for Abigail.

At Kings Cross they loaded the trunk onto a trolley. As the three weaved in and out of groups of people they eventually saw the Grangers waiting for them. "Hermione!" Abigail shouted as she ran to hug her friend. The girls hugged happy to see each other after a month. Petunia and Dudley walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Were you told how to get onto the Platform?" asked Petunia. "Sort of but it was confusing for us to understand. We're still trying to wrap our heads around the fact Hermione is magical," said Mrs. Granger.

"Well we are going to walk straight at the wall between platform nine and ten. Although it generally doesn't work for non-magic people if we are guardians or parents of the child we can go through until they graduate."

As Petunia and Dudley line up, they walked through the barrier as if it was nothing. Next Hermione and Abigail walked together holding hands. As they came through on the other side there was the train that would take them to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts express billowing smoke as the Grangers came through last and were in just as much aw as the three children. The only person not surprised was Petunia. Hermione poked Abigail and Dudley. "Look" They looked up and saw a sign that read:

 _Platform nine and three quarters Hogwarts Express._

Hermione, Dudley, and Abigail ran onto the train to find a compartment. It seemed that they walked forever before they found one that was empty. As they were attempting to put the trunks in the storage shelf two red heads poked their heads in. "Hey, would you like a hand?" The three turned and smiled nodding "That would be great thanks," said Abigail. The two boys lifted the trunks onto the shelf and turned looking for a third. "Isn't there a third one?" "No, I'm not magic I just came on board to help," said Dudley. "So, you're a muggle?" "What's a muggle?" asked Abigail. "Non magic people. It's not meant to be offensive or anything."

Abigail was putting Hedwig's cage up when her bangs fell to the side. As she turned around there were three mouths hanging open. "What?"

"Where did you get that?" asked Hermione

"Oh, my scar forever I guess."

"You don't mean…" said one twin

"She is"

"What?" said Abigail.

"You're Abigail Potter" said Hermione

"Yea I wasn't trying to keep it a secret or anything I just didn't know if it was important."

The twins looked at her for a moment before a voice floated through the window.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With an evil look at Abigail the twins grabbed her arms and hopped off the train with Hermione and Dudley trailing after them. The five of them stopped in a group of red heads six total to be exact. The mum was telling each of her children she loved them and told the twins they had better behave. "Hey mum guess who this is?" The twins pushed Abigail forward and she nearly stumbled over her own feet.

"Fred. George did you drag this poor girl away from her family. Honestly you two," huffed the mother.

"We would never do that we just helped her on the train. Her name is Abigail. Abigail Potter"

As her name was said all the Weasleys turned to look at her. Abigail turned so red. Redder than the hair on the family's head. Suddenly a whistle sounded, and Abigail, Hermione, and Dudley could hear their families calling them.

"Oh, time to get on the train. It was a pleasure meeting you Abigail. If you have any questions you can ask my son Percy he's a Prefect," said the mother.

"Thank you."

The three ran off. Hermione hugged and kissed her parents' goodbye. As Abigail said Goodbye to her aunt and cousin. The two of them boarded the train together. As the train started to move she watched as Her Aunt, cousin, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger disappeared in the smoke. The girls started to chat excitedly about what Hogwarts would be like when the door slid open.

"Hi, we never introduced ourselves I'm Fred and this is my twin George."

"Hi, I'm Hermione and you already know Abigail."

"Do you mind if we join you for a while?"

"Not at all."

"Great! Oh, and this is our brother Ron," said George.

The five sat in the compartment together. Hermione proceeded to read her school books while George tormented Ron. Fred on the other hand was asking Abigail tons of questions. "So, Abigail what was it like not knowing your history?"

"It was a little odd I mean my aunt told me what she could, but my Uncle didn't want me to know so it made it tough for her."

Fred looked upset and Abigail though she said something wrong. "That's terrible how could anyone want to keep you from your past. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you remember what he looks like. You- Know-Who."

As Fred asked everyone in the compartment went silent. Hermione dropped her book and George stopped tormenting Ron. "No, I don't sorry. All I remember is this green flash and a high-pitched laugh. All I can assume is that is him." The rest of the morning went by quickly. Sometime later a lady with the snack cart came by. Abigail bought a little bit of everything, so she could share with her new friends. As they all sat and were eating a little boy cam and knocked on the door.

"I've lost my pet toad have you seen it?"

All five heads shook their heads no. "I can help you look for it if you'd like," said Hermione. "Would you really!?" Hermione nodded set her book down and went to go look for the toad with the poor boy. The rest of the ride was quiet. Hermione returned telling them that the boy whose name turns out to be Neville found his toad it was in with the Prefects carriage. When they were about ten minutes away Hermione and Abigail left to go change while the boys changed in the compartment. As they arrived Fred and George went towards carriages and direct the three to the boats.

Abigail notice a familiar figure "Hi Hagrid!" shouted Abigail. "Hello, Abigail no problems getting here I see." She shook her head as all the first years loaded in the boats to cross the lake. The ride across the lake was quicker than she would have thought but as quickly as it started it ended. As they climbed the stairs she suddenly remembered from the book that she read earlier last week that you get sorted into houses. "Hey Hermione, which house do you think you'll be in?" asked Abigail. "I'm not sure but I would love to be in Ravenclaw. You?"

"I don't know they all have their positive points."

Suddenly they came to a stop. Hagrid opened the doors and ushered them into the grand foyer. He left through a door and all the first years were alone to gaze at the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit for the sorting hat song goes to Ethan-the-badger.**

As quickly as Hagrid had left he came back with a stern looking witch. "Follow me," said the Witch. She brought all the first years into a small side room. Abigail and Hermione were shoved closer together than was comfortable but didn't complain. "Welcome. I am Professor McGonagall Head of Gryffindor house. There are four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each of you will be sorted into a house before you can be seated at the tables. The houses are like family you earn and lose points together as well as eat and sleep together."

Professor McGonagall led them through the doors and it was amazing. Hermione was explaining how the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. As they walked up to the front Abigail caught sight of Fred and George who smiled at her encouragingly. As they came to a halt place a stool and a hat in front of them. The hat began to sing to them.

For days three hundred and sixty-four

I sit silently upon a shelf,

No list'ning ear nor wandering eye

Gaze upon my battered self;

Until this night when first year come

To sit upon a three-legged stool,

Do my words proclaim to all

The sorting of this school;

Each September the first

It becomes my duty to place,

This child who sits With bewildered face;

My choices be four,

As the founders were numbered,

Creating this school

Whilst I still slumbered;

Gryffindor the brave

Put stock in the gallant,

Slytherin so cunning,

Valued the purest of talent;

Ravenclaw was wise,

And wanted the smartest,

While Hufflepuff the true,

desired diligent artists;

But immortal the four

Certainly were not,

So, they gave me some brains

To sort out the lot;

After they'd passed

And left me behind,

I was given the task

Of sorting each kind;

So, to Gryffindor I give

The bold and the brave,

To honorable Slytherin

the keenest I save;

For Ravenclaw I leave

The incredibly smart,

For the truest Hufflepuff

The strongest in heart;

At the end of this sorting,

And the last student sat,

I shall silence my lips

And become merely a hat.

The song ended, and Abigail heard Ron mutter something about killing Fred. Hermione and Abigail held hands they were more nervous than ever. Professor McGonagall had grabbed a roll of parchment from the teacher table and unrolled it. "Now when I call your name you will come forward and place the hat on your head. And take a seat at your house table," said McGonagall. The sorting began and the closer to g she got the less time Abigail knew she had to stand with Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione"

Abigail squeezed Hermiones' hand as she let go. Hermione calmly walked up and sat down. As quickly as it went down it the hat shouted:

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause. As Hermione headed towards her house she stole a glace for Abigail. Hermione gave her a small smile just to let her know it would be okay. The next few names went quickly when Draco Malfoy was called. As Abigail looked on she saw it was the boy from the robe shop. The hat barely touches his head when it shouted SLYTHERIN. Fewer and fewer names we between her and the hat. Soon there was only about five or so people left when McGonagall called:

"Potter, Abigail."

At the sound of her name the entire hall was silent. Students and teachers alike leaned forward in their seats. Abigail sat on the stool and closed her eyes as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah. I was wondering when I would have you Abigail. Your parents very talented. Difficult though where to put you. You have qualities of every house. Loyal, Brave, Intelligent, and cunning," said the hat. Abigail became nervous she didn't mind where she went they all had positive points and she wouldn't stop being friends with Hermione just because they were in different houses. "Ah you have a friend in Ravenclaw and I see some in Gryffindor. You aren't the first to try to keep those friendships, but you have a strong belief and I know who values that better be…

SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table burst into cheers. As she walked to her table she saw Fred give her the saddest smile she had ever seen. A prefect got up and shook her hand. She looked on and watch as the few got sorted finally Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. He ran to join his brothers smiling.

Abigail looked down at her empty gold plate as Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Abigail didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he - a bit mad?" she asked the girl next to her uncertainly.

"Yes, everyone here thinks so but not everyone will agree. It's best to steer clear of those that think otherwise. Potatoes, Abigail?"

She had to take a double take as she was certain the food wasn't there before. As Abigail put food on her plate she looked around the hall she saw Hermione talking to a ghost. Suddenly the ghost floated over to the Slytherin table. "Abigail Potter?" said the ghost. "Yes." "Your friend Hermione would like to say congrats even though you are not in the same house she hopes that you can still be friends with her." The ghost looked like it was a burden for her to deliver the message. "You can tell her always. Thank you for bringing me the message and if you could deliver my message to her I would appreciate it." The ghost looked surprised that someone had appreciated her effort. Although she never said anything she smiled and nodded.

The dinner continued as Abigail kept looking around until she landed on Hagrid who smiled at her. Continuing down the row of teachers until she landed on the man they ran across at the apothecary.

"Who is that man dressed all in black?"

"That's Professor Snape Head of our house," Said Draco

As the dinner disappeared it was replaced with deserts and then talk turned to their families' purity and how muggle borns shouldn't be let in.

"Did you hear that Granger girl going on and on about the castle enchantments. The ceilings just enchanted to look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwarts a History," mocked Malfoy

The others laughed.

"What about you Abigail?" asked a Slytherin Prefect.

"Well, my Aunt and Uncle brought me up and they're muggles... I don't really know that much about magic because of my uncle he forbids my aunt to tell me anything about it," She said defeated.

At last the deserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. He went over some common rules to follow and some new ones about the third floor being off limits. The students filed out and as Abigail headed towards the dungeon she saw Ron go with the Gryffindors to the left while Hermione went with the Ravenclaws to the right. They took so many turns Abigail thought they were lost when they suddenly stopped in front of a dead end.

"Here we are. The door is hidden and can only be opened by our password."

"If you ever forget or have questions Prefect Jacob or I Flora can help you the password is Blood Purity," said Flora They all scrambled through and found themselves in the Slytherin common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs and enchanted windows that showed under the lake.

Flora explained that each student had their own rooms. The students name and year was posted on a plaque to their doors. Abigail soon found her room and smiled as the door switched from her given name to Abby. It was like it knew what she preferred to be called. It had a four-poster bed hung with deep green, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to do much, she pulled on her pajamas and fell into bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Perhaps Abigail had eaten a bit too much, because she had a very strange dream. All the Slytherins were pointing and laughing at her calling her a mud blood lover. As Abigail woke up scared she realized it was just a dream and turned over to try to get some more sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Can you believe we are already 8 chapters in. I know a lot of you expected Abigail to still be in Gryffindor but for what I want to do it requires her to be in Slytherin. As always thanks for reading.**

The next few days were stressful for Abigail not only was everyone pointing and whispering at her, but the Slytherins' were giving her a tough time for being friends with Hermione. Many nights she would cry herself to sleep in her room. Hermione told Abigail how all the girls in her year slept in this spacious room like a dorm. "I mean they are all a little giggly, but I put sound barriers around my bed to drown them out," said Hermione.

"You're lucky at least your house doesn't really hate you."

"Oh, come on how bad could it be Abby?" She turned her head and gawked. "They all believe in the fact that Blood is what makes them higher than everyone." Hermione went silent and looked at her sadly. "What if we find a place where we can go so no one can shame us for being in different houses?" Abby beamed at the idea and shook her head yes. They hugged as they went to their respective tables for breakfast. It was Friday when the mail arrived that Hedwig had three different letters. She noticed that two were from home and one was from Hagrid. She opened the ones from home first.

 _Dear Abs,_

 _I can't believe you've been gone a whole week mum and dad are fighting a lot. I wish you were her. Smeltings is great we get to hit people with our walking sticks. How is school have you learned anything cool. Can't wait to see you for Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Dudley_

 _Dear Abigail,_

 _I wanted to let you know that because of how Vernon has been since Rowena was brought home we are going to separate. A divorce isn't set yet. I don't think it will last though. I know you may feel this is your fault, but it isn't. What you need to remember is that you are special, and Vernon isn't as open minded as I wish he was. What house did you get sorted into and how is school going so far?_

 _Love,_

 _Petunia_

The Last letter was from Hagrid:

 _Abigail,_

 _I know you have afternoons off today would you like to come to my house? I have something that was your dads I'd like to give you if you have the time._

 _Hagrid_

Abby pulled out a piece of parchment and quill wrote a quick reply to Hagrid and sent it off with Hedwig. She stood up made eye contact with Hermione and ran out of the Great Hall. Abby was running and not paying attention so out in the entrance hall she was knocked down. "Hey, watch where you're going snake." She looked up in time to see Ron enter the Great Hall. "Hey, are you alright Abigail?" She looked up to see Fred holding his hand out for her. "Yeah thanks Fred and call me Abby all my friends do," She smiled. He pulled her up and helped pick up her books.

"Sorry about my brother Ron. We've grown up thinking that everyone in Slytherin is bad, but you're different. You talk to Hermione and she's muggle born."

"It shouldn't make a difference," said Abby. "So where are you off to?" "Potions everyone says Professor Snape favors the Slytherins, but he won't look at me." Fred smiled and handed her, her book bag. "You might just be nervous Abby. This is still all so new to you. Would you like me to bring you there?" asked Fred. Abby nodded, and they walked in silence. The looks they got made them laugh. It was as if no one had ever seen a Slytherin and Gryffindor walk together. The walk ended sooner than she would have liked it too.

"Here you are have fun," Fred said as he disappeared.

Abby entered the classroom to find Hermione already there. "Abby what did you need?" "Well Hagrid wrote to me this morning telling me has something of my dads that he wanted to give me. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and we could ask if he knows of any unused classrooms."

"That's a great idea and of course I'll come with you."

Hermione and Abby took their seats as more students filed in. All of her classes for the week hadn't been that bad, but when Snape came in it sent a chill down her spine. As his eyes swept over the classroom she got the feeling he disliked her. Snape started roll call as he finished Abby realized he had not called her name. She raised her hand.

"Yes Potter," he said.

"You didn't call my name sir."

"I didn't realize that the famous Abigail Potter needed to be called. I assumed everyone knew your name including you," said Snape softly. Ron and Dean Thomas sniggered behind her as Abby turned red. As she looked into his eyes they were black but held no warmth behind them. Snape went on to explain what potions was all about. Abby and Hermione were both eager to prove they weren't as dumb as Snape claimed first years were. Abby was taking notes while Hermione raised her hand to almost every question Snape asked.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Abby looked over to see Hermiones eyes light up with the knowledge of knowing. Abby must have had a dumb look on her face because the next moment Snapes' lips curled into a sneer. He continued to bombard her with question after question and each time she didn't know his smile got bigger.

"I don't know sir but why not as Hermione she seems to know since you asked me the first question," said Abby.

Snape was not pleased and by the looks on the Slytherins she had done something never done before to their own head of house.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death," growled Snape.

There was some scratching as people were writing down this information. "Also, detention Saturday night my office Potter!" Shouted Snape. All the Gryffindors stared at Abby. There had never once since Snape worked at Hogwarts that he had given Detention or even taken a single point from his house. Today was definitely news to everyone. The rest of potions class went by quickly. They had been paired into groups to make a simple remedy potion. Since there was an odd amount of students Ron got placed in Hermione and Abbys' group.

The hour passed quickly as soon as potions was over Abby scrambled out of there with Hermione in tow.

"Hey Abigail!"

She turned around to see Ron running up to them. "What do you want." Abby folded her arms in front of her as Ron looked at the ground. "Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I've always been told one thing about Slytherins. After today I question it. How could you be in Slytherin and be hated by Snape. You're friends with Hermione and she's muggle born. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and wondering if you want to be friends," said Ron Quietly. Abby and Hermione shared a look and pulled him into a hug. "Of course, we're going to Hagrids would you like to join us?" asked Abby.

"Sure!"

The three of them went to the great hall for lunch excited that they would have time to put the past behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

After lunch Ron, Abby, and Hermione headed down to Hagrids'. Hagrid was outside with his dog Fang.

"Hagrid!" shouted Abby.

Hagrid looked up and waved as the three came up to him he led them into his house. It was the coziest little home they had ever seen. It was like an extremely large cupboard. "Would you three like some tea?" "Yes please," they said. As they sat at his table Hagrid pulled out several jars. Each had different types of teas. "Go ahead and pick yer tea," said Hagrid. Each of them chose a different type as Hagrid poured hot water in cups for them.

"Thank you, Hagrid, this is Ron and Hermione." "Another Weasley and a muggle born eh. Quite the combination yeh've got there Abigail." Ron looked away and Hermione was holding in laughter. Abby had told her once because she was placed in Slytherin some might view her friendship odd, but it was nothing compared to a Slytherin and Gryffindor. "Well it shouldn't matter. We were friends before we were sorted Hagrid." "Right yeh are." The four drank in silence for a few minutes before Abby couldn't take it anymore.

"Hagrid you said you had something of my dads," said Abby.

"Well its actually something of both your parents."

Hagrid got up and went over to cupboard and pulled out a gift that was beautifully wrapped. "Lily gave this to me right before they went into hiding. She told me to give this to you when you attended Hogwarts if she didn't get the chance, but had said she hoped she was being silly. Yer mum loved you very much and not a day went by that she didn't think of you and I'm sure she still does." He handed Abby the package. She stared at it unable to decide if she wanted to open it. It was her only gift from her mum and dad. "Go on Abby open it if you don't it'll bug you," said Hermione. She carefully tore the paper off to reveal a long slender black box. As she opened it tears fell from her eyes. Inside the box sat two wands. Each labeled with a piece of paper. The light one on the right was 11 inches Mahogany was her dads and on the right 10 ¼ willow was her mums. Tucked in the corner of the box was what looked like a letter. As she pulled it out and unfolded it she sniffed feeling emotional over her parents' wands. The letter read:

 _Our Dearest Abigail Claire Potter,_

 _These were our wands in school. Before we went into hiding we left these in our dear friend Hagrids possession to give to you if we were unable to. We never want you to feel alone. Know that these wands are part of us as we are part of them. Ollivander told me that the wand chooses the wizard. As such we hope these wands choose you too. We are giving you them to you to always be close to us. If you ask any of the teachers to perform a last spell cast on the wands there is a surprise for you on them. We hope you have an enjoyable time in school and make lots of friends. Your father says he hopes you play quidditch._

 _Love,_

 _Mum & Dad_

Abby held the letter close and Hermione hugged her. Ron sat there looking awkward. The rest of the visit was spent chatting about class before they knew it, it was time to head back to the castle for dinner. Dinner had passed almost as quickly as Abby having a walked to class with a Gryffindor.

"So, Abigail word is that you've been hanging around blood traitors and mud bloods," drawled Draco.

"What is it to you Draco."

"Oh, nothing but you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort."

Abby turned to glare at him. "Maybe I wasn't meant to be in Slytherin then. If you haven't noticed in my first week I got detention from our Head of House, I'm friends with a Gryffindor and Muggle born, and I talk to Hagrid," snapped Abby. As soon as possible Abby left the great hall and ran into Hagrid as he was leaving. "Hagrid!" He turned to see Abby "What do yeh need Abigail?" "We forgot to ask is there an unused classroom you know of Ron, Hermione, and I could use." Hagrid scratched his beard. "Well you would need permission from one of the Professors, but I know that not all the classrooms are in use. In fact, some rooms haven't been used in nearly twenty-five years," he said.

"Thanks."

Abby ran down the dungeon halls to the common room. In her room she pulled out a quill and parchment. Excitedly she wrote to her Aunt and cousin.

 _Dear Dudley,_

 _I miss you too. My week here has been crazy. Is there anything you would like we have a town close to the school that I can get something before I board the train for Christmas. I'm sorry you have to listen to all the arguing going on. It will be OK and get better I promise. How's Rowena is she being good?_

 _Love,_

 _Abby_

 _Dear Aunt Petunia,_

 _School is going great. I got sorted into Slytherin. I'm taking the school by storm. Because of my house everyone is surprised by friendships with Hermione and my new friend Ron. Also, I visited Hagrid and had a gift from my mum and dad to me. I can't wait to show it to you at Christmas time. The bad news is I already got detention. My mouth got me in trouble. I'm sorry. By the way who is the little boy in photos when you and mum were much younger?_

 _Love,_

 _Abby_

Abby folded up the letters and set them on her night stand. She planned to get up early to take them to the owlery. Abby slept peacefully that night and for the first time in her eleven years she heard her Mum and dads' voices in nothing but a dream. Although she wouldn't remember it in the morning she couldn't help herself from smiling in her sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning Abby went up to the owlery and sent Hedwig off with the letters. She had an hour before breakfast would be in full swing, so she decided to take a walk by the lake. As she approached the lake she saw two red heads sitting there. "Fred, George," called Abby.

"Abby!" said the twins in unison.

The twins scooted apart so she could sit between them. "So, guess what…" began Fred. "We've heard," finished George. "What?" she questioned. Fred and George shared a smile with each other as they draped their arms around her shoulders. "That a young Slytherin got detention from Snape, turned her back on her house and is a friend with muggle borns and Gryffindors," said Fred. Abby let out a sigh "And all I wanted was to blend in," she sighed. Fred hugged her.

"Do you know what all the other Houses are calling you?"

"No what?"

"The real Slytherin Princess," said Fred.

"Why! I'm the least like a Slytherin!"

"Exactly," said George.

"You have the purest heart of Slytherin. You have every qualification to the other houses, but you stand up for what you believe in and when it comes to your friends you defend them. But what makes you the most like a princess is that you have compassion and don't discriminate against anyone which is why everyone is calling you the princess of Slytherin," said Fred.

As Abby was about to reply her stomach grumbled and the twins laughed heartily. "Come on let's go get some breakfast," said Fred. The stood up and walked up the stairs to the entrance hall. At the doors to the Great Hall they ran into Ron and Hermione. "Well it looks like this is where we leave you. See you later Abby," they said. The three entered the hall as Abby went to the Slytherin table Ron and Hermione went to Gryffindor.

The entire hall was quiet. Never had there been any inter house table mingling for meals. Abby sat side ways, so she could still talk to Ron and Hermione. Slytherins glared, Gryffindors shocked, and the Ravenclaws looked hurt. To them it was as if one of their own had turned their back on them. The three did this for all the meals which caused a ruckus at all the tables. Before Abby knew it, it was time to head down for detention. As she was collecting her bag to bring with her she decided on a whim to throw the photo album and her parents wands in there.

When she got to the door Hermione was waiting for her. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" Hermione held up a letter. "Hedwig brought this but you were already in your common room," she said. "Thank you." Abby took the letter and opened it. It was from her aunt, but it wasn't a normal letter for there were only two words scrawled on a piece of paper. In her aunts handwriting it read:

 _Severus Snape_

Abbys face paled as she entered the classroom. There at the front of the room was her mums friend. Her head of House who hated her. "Ah Miss Potter I will be having you reorganize my stores alphabetically. And no magic is necessary," stated Snape. Abby nodded as she set her bag down. She worked diligently for the next two hours until Snape cleared his throat. "That will due go." Abby left the store room as Snape locked it with a flick of his wand. Abby hesitated for a moment before she decided to be brave or totally foolish.

She grabbed her book bag walked up to the desk and waited for him to acknowledge her. "I don't believe you have any more business here Potter," he drawled. Abby was angry but kept her cool. "If you don't mind Professor I have a question," she stated. Snape continued to ignore her as if she hadn't spoken. Abby angered took the album out of her bag, flipped it open, and slammed it down.

"IS THIS YOU!?" she shouted.

Snape had frozen it was as if someone had stunned him. The photo that was showing showed Lily and Severus about fifth year in front of the lake. They were hugging and laughing without a care in the world. "Yes," he sighed. Abby had expected a lot from him but nothing that sounded as defeated as he did. "Will you tell me about her, will you tell me about my mum?" Abby asked.

In a moment Snape had stood up and looked at her. "Get… Out..." Snape seethed. Abby was truly scared. She had never seen anyone looked so angry and hurt at the same time in all her life. In her haste to get out she grabbed her bag and the wand box fell out. Snape walked down the aisle and picked up the box. As he opened it tears fell. Inside was the wand Lily had when they went to school. In the corner he picked up a piece of paper and opened it.

He smirked the paper was enchanted. Lily had done well in charms and often liked enchanting things. This particular enchantment let you write multiple letters to people on one piece of paper where only the right person saw the right letter. The writing appeared. It was from Lily to him. It read:

 _Dear Sev,_

 _I heard you were teaching potions at Hogwarts good for you. As you will know by now Voldemort is hunting my family down and I must go into hiding. I wish I could tell you this in person, but I have to think about Abigail first. I also wanted to tell you I forgive you. If we ever get a chance to see each other again let us start over. Now more than ever I realize how important friendships are. If we don't get a chance, please will you tell Abigail about James and I. I highly doubt Petunia will if she stays the way she always has. I know you and James don't see eye to eye but if you could try to tell her the good things I'd be grateful. And if it is too painful find Remus. I will always love you and I'm sorry if this comes a little too late._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

Severus had tears rolling down his face. After all these years Lily had forgiven him nearly a decade ago. Snape made a decision to track down Abigail tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Early Sunday Morning Abby heard a knock on her door. She grumbled as she grabbed her robe. Upon opening her door, she saw Flora. "Flora what is it," she asked. "I normally wouldn't do this, but Professor Snape has requested you see him in his office as soon as possible," said Flora. Abby closed her door and got dressed. With it being Sunday, she wasn't required to wear the school uniform. After she finished getting dressed she left. Although she wasn't excited about seeing him again after last night she was curious. Upon entering Snape's classroom, she was surprised to see him not dressed in his usual bat like attire as Ron called it. Snape was dressed in black jeans and a dark green long sleeve shirt.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

Snape nodded without setting down the book he was pacing across the room with. Abby walked up to his desk as he closed the book. "Here Potter you left this last night." He handed her the book he had been reading. As it turned out it was her Photo Album. "Thank you," she squeaked. She took it and was about to leave.

"Miss Potter."

"Yes Professor?" He looked down at her over his hooked nose. The look terrified her to the bone. Behind Snapes eyes for the first time any student could claim was warmth. "Last night you asked me if I could tell you about Lily," he said. Abby nodded unsure if her voice would support her. "I will make you a deal. I will tell you about your mum but in return I might ask you a favor. It may be tomorrow or years from now. I will expect you to keep your promise. Deal?" he questioned. Abby thought then held out her hand and smiled. "Deal." Snape shook her hand in promise that couldn't be broken.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything. What was she like? Did she cause trouble?" Abby rambled question after question and Snape was willing to answer each and every one from what Lily's' favorite color was to her food. "What was her best class?" asked Abby. "Hm, I would have to say Charms. She was especially good at enchantments, but you still didn't want to be on the wrong side of her she would hex you to Canada." Abby laughed and cried. "speaking of which I have something else of yours. It fell out of your bag last night. Snape pulled open a drawer in his desk and pulled out the box with her Parents wands in them. "Their Wands! Thank you," she said. As she touched Lily's wand something magical happened. Blue sparks emitted from the end of it. Shocked Abby whipped her hand back and looked up at Snape.

"What happened?" Snape looked almost as shocked as her. "I've never actually seen this happen. I've only ever read about it. When a second wand chooses you, you can bond with both or either," he said. Carefully Abby touched her father's wand, but nothing happened. Abby looked up to see Snape smirking. "What?" "You really are your mothers' daughter. Just please don't use my hair for your shampoo experiments." Said Snape as She giggled. "Is that how come your hair looks so greasy?" she asked. "Yes, and I had to endure four years of torture because of her."

They talked for a while more until Abbys stomach grumbled. "I see you should Probably go get some food. Abby nodded in agreement. "Professor before I go can you show me the last spell used on the wands." "Of course, and in Private you may call me Severus. Abby smiled as Snape put the wands on a desk and pointed his wand at them.

"Priori Incantatem"

Blue wisps formed and they both stood shocked. It was like watching an old-time muggle movie with a wand. There stood Lily and James using their wands at each other to record this memory. "James get over here this instant!" shouted Lily. "Jeez Lily hold on," said James. James walked into view and sat on the couch that Lily was sitting on.

"Hi, Abigail I hope we are showing you this but if we aren't then we're sorry. We love you so much. Every day we get to be with you will be a gift," said Lily. "I hope you are in Gryffindor for sure Abs and get on the quidditch team. If you aren't then we'll have to have a talk." "James! Ignore your father sweetheart he's a toe rag. Regardless of what house you are in, you will be amazing. Never forget we love you and can't wait to meet you," said Lily. They both blew kisses towards her and the wisps disappeared.

Abby had tears streaming down her face. For the first time in her life Abigail heard her Mum and Dads voice. She had always longed to hear them, but for it to actually happen made he so happy and sad at the same time. Her dad had given her a nickname even before Dudley had. Snape put his hand on her shoulder. Abby didn't know what happened next but one moment she was looking up at Snape the next she was hugging him and sobbing.

Snape unsure of what to do just rubbed her back until she felt better. "I'm sorry," she cried. "Don't be you have every right to be sad." "I'm also sad I have always wanted to hear their voices but to actually hear it, it makes me want to hear them again."

"I can do that for you if you'd like"

Abbys eyes were like saucers as she looked at him for any hint he was lying. "How?" she asked. "Do you trust me?" he asked. She nodded, and he put his wand up to her temple. The next moment something white was hanging off the end of his wand. He put it in a vial and handed it to her. "Here so it will be as clear as today."

With one last quick hug she ran out the door. Severus collapsed in the chair. He just couldn't believe that Abigail was part Potter. What a weekend it had been. He wouldn't forget it that was for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a few weeks since Abby had learned of her mum and dad using their wands to give her a beautiful message. She had placed her own wand away for the time being and chosen to use her mums. Severus had been happy to see Abigail using Lilys' wand. The entire school had noticed a change in their Potions Professor, but no one dared mention it. At least no one was foolish enough until Ron that was.

It was a Friday afternoon and all the first years were in potions when Ron raised his hand. "What is it Weasley," sighed Snape. "Sir everyone here has noticed you seem happier and we're wondering why," said Ron. Everyone stopped what they were doing and held their breath. Professor Snape could be unpredictable at times, but no student had ever dared asked a personal question of course. To everyone that was suicidal.

Snape rounded on Ron so fast he fell out of his chair. "DETENTION WEASLEY!" shouted Snape. Draco and his cronies started sniggering behind them, while Abby and Hermione looked Horrified. Not a single word was uttered as for the rest of class. As they climbed out of the dungeon Ron was complaining on the way to lunch.

"All I did was ask a stupid question!"

"You're lucky he didn't take any points away," stated Abby. "Haven't you noticed Abby?" asked Hermione. Abby gave a questioning look and she sighed. "He hasn't taken a single point away from any house since the first week. All he does anymore is give detentions." Abby smiled to herself. Although she hadn't told either of them of her Sunday visit with Severus she knew that was what brought the change. If anyone took the time to notice they would have notice how he did a smile smirk every time Neville Longbottom didn't screw up or when Hermione got an answer right.

After lunch Ron, Abby, and Hermione left through the front doors to head towards the Quidditch pitch. Ron was telling the girls about how wonderful flying would be. Hermione hated heights and Abby had never been on anything higher than a roller coaster. As they arrived at the quidditch pitch there were brooms lined up on the ground in a circle. Realizing that the houses weren't jumbled together they went to their respective spots.

"Hello first years I am Madam Hooch your flying instructor. I don't expect many of you to know how to fly just yet." She looked around at the nervous first years. "The first thing I want you to do is grab your broom and put it between your legs. Next make sure you grip it tight." Many of the students looked almost as terrified as Abby but no one looked as scared as Hermione. In fact, she looked like she would vomit.

Madam Hooch walked around the circle correcting those who needed help before continuing. "Next, I want you to take turns pushing off flying around the middle goal post on this end and returning to the ground here," she said. The students lined up Ravenclaws were first. Unfortunately for Hermione she was first. Nervously she pushed off, but because she was so scared the broom went berserk. Hermione held onto the broom as it wildly thrashed around until she lost her grip and fell. The next moment the entire class heard a crack as Abby, Ron, and Madam Hooch ran up to her. Tears were in her eyes as the teacher looked her over. Hermione had a broken arm.

Madam Hooch held her close as she escorted Hermione to the nurses' office and dismissed the class. "Figures a mud blood would ruin everything." Abby whipped around pulling out her wand. "Say that again Malfoy I dare you!" She shouted. Just then Crabbe and Goyle handed Draco a wand and a book. "Oh, look your stupid friend dropped her Wand and a book," Malfoy sneered. Ron and Abby were angry. "Give them here," said Ron. Draco laughed. "You know I think I'll leave them somewhere for her to find on the ground or beg me to tell her where they are." Draco flew on his broom over the quidditch pitch entering the grounds. Without a second though Ron and Abby followed.

"Give it here Malfoy or we'll knock you off your broom."

"Have it your way then"

Draco dropped the items and Ron went diving for them. As Abby was about to do the same. Crabbe and Goyle showed up out of nowhere and grabbed her arms. "Slytherin girls don't go helping Gryffindors and Mud bloods. Keep that in mind Abigail Potter if you want to stay alive in our house," stated Draco. "I could care less they were my friends before I was sorted." As Abby struggled to get free she lost her broom along the way. Now she was merely dangling from midair. Helpless she looked down just in time to see Ron pull up from their fifty-foot dive with Hemiones wand and book in Hand.

Draco scowled and pulled Abby onto his broom, held her tight around the waist, and landed with his cronies in tow. The next moment was horrifying Professor McGonagall came running out. She told Ron to follow her. As he left Abby had this terrifying feeling.

"Bet that Weasel just got himself expelled," Draco laughed.

Abby ran off to tell Hermione what had happened. Hermione was in the hospital wing relaxing when Abby came in. "Hermione!" "Abby what's wrong you look like you ate a toad." Abby explained what had happened after she left and that because of Draco Ron may be expelled as they speak. "I highly doubt they would expel him probably give him a month's detention though," she said.

Just then Madam Pomfrey released Hermione and the girls went to look for Ron.


	13. Chapter 13

Abby and Hermione found Ron a few minutes before dinner. He was smiling and just beside himself. Truth be told he looked like he was off his rocker. "RON!" they shouted. He looked up and waved. "Hey what's up?"

"What's up? What's up! How about the fact that McGonagall took you away after diving for Hermione's things today," said Abby. That seemed to bring Ron back down to reality. "Oh yeah well I'm not supposed to say anything but, I'm the new Gryffindor seeker. Abby and Hermione knew how important that would be to Ron. He had five older brothers and a lot to live up to. For him to be able to become a seeker first year was a big stepping stone for him.

Abby smiled and hugged Ron, while Hermione shook his hand. "That's Great," they said. Just then Fred and George came up and clapped a hand on each of his shoulders. "Great job Ron, Oliver told us at our Quidditch meeting today," Said George. "And we told Percy. He couldn't wait to tell mum and dad, so he just sent off a letter," said Fred.

As they ate dinner Draco came walking up to where Hermione and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table and Abby was sitting sideways at the Slytherin table. "Enjoying your last meal Weasley," drawled Draco. Abby had, had enough. She stood up and faced him while pointing a finger at him. "Shove off Malfoy. For your information you act all rich and like you own this place, but it may have escaped your notice, but you don't. In fact, I think most of the students here think you are a toe rag." The entire hall went quiet. The Malfoys had a lot of power and no one had ever stood up so defensively towards them.

"you think you're so cool Potter because you're the girl who lived?"

"No, I don't in fact I would give anything to have my mum and dad with me again. I never wanted them to die!"

Abby shoved Draco over as she exited the hall. Deciding she didn't want to go back to her room she wandered the halls. She took stair case after staircase, lefts and rights, and hallways until she was good and lost. Abby decided to open the door to find out where she was, but it wouldn't budge.

"ABIGAIL!"

Abby looked over her shoulder to see Professor Snape running towards her. "Professor." "What are you doing this is the forbidden corridor. I don't want to see you here again." "Sorry. I didn't realize where I was." Snape escorted Abby back to the Slytherin Common room. Upon entering she was greeted by not only Draco but most of the Slytherin house. Abby tried to head over to the hall that led to her room, but a hand shot out. As she looked up she saw it was Marcus Flint the quidditch captain. "May I help you," she said icily.

"That scene you created at dinner was unnecessary. Slytherins pride themselves at standing above the squabbles of a three-year-old," said Marcus.

The Slytherins all murmured in agreement. "You and Draco have issues to sort out. Slytherin house has deemed you unworthy until you figure out what you need to." Abby looked like she wanted to object, but upon seeing Dracos' face decided better of it. "Flora will be showing you to the guest quarters that the two of you will share as your own house until you can figure out your problems." All the Slytherins save for Flora, Draco, and Abby disappeared.

"You will have five minutes to gather what you like from your rooms. After you finish meet me in the entrance hall. Abby went and picked up her school bag. In her room she flipped through her charms textbook to find what she was looking for. In chapter seven it explained how to expand your bag.

"Capacious extremis"

Abby started to put all her books and what she needed for clothes in there. The last thing she grabbed was her photo albums and her wands. She walked up the stairs from the dungeon to the entrance hall to see Flora and Malfoy waiting for her.

"Took you long enough Potter," drawled Malfoy.

"Enough Draco! This is what we are all concerned about. This is deeper than normal inter house rivalry," stated Flora Carrow. The two followed her up to the seventh floor to a portrait of a young girl. "Password?" said the portrait. "Lilies bloom." The portrait swung aside to reveal a smaller common room. "This will be your dorm for however long it takes. Draco your room is on the left, Abigail yours is on the right."

Flora left and the two glared at each other. "This is all your fault you know," he said. "My fault! You've been causing problems for me since I got here. You call my friends blood traitors and mud bloods. How do you think I feel when I hear that?" Abby turned around and walked to her new room. She sat down at her vanity and opened her history of magic book. The homework wasn't due until Halloween, but with how angry she was she needed something to cool her off.

By the next morning almost everyone had heard what happened to Draco and Abby. Even the teachers seemed willing to try and help by placing them next to each other which forced them to be partners. At lunchtime Abby was talking to Ron and Hermione how infuriating Draco was when a parcel came for Ron with a note. The note read:

 _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE_

 _It contains a new Nimbus Two Thousand. This is not charity as I know how your family feels about that. This is simply a gift for being the youngest Seeker in a century._

 _Professor McGonagall_

Ron had trouble as he was happy to have his own broom. The next few weeks went by in a blur. Abby and Draco had an unspoken agreement to spend as little time as possible together. It was early on the 31st of October when Abby decided to bring her photo album down to the common room and look at it while sitting by the fire. She must have been looking at it for a while because Draco made her jump.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Abby sighed. She had been in this temporary dorm for nearly six weeks. "Draco for the love of Merlin can't we figure something out? Unless you want to spend the next seven years in this dorm away from your friends." Draco seemed to weigh the options but eventually sat down. "Alright so what do we do?" he asked. "Well first off why do you hate me so much?"

"It's not so much that I hate you as who you're friends with."

"Would it be different if they were in our house?" "Well of course they would be Slytherin," said Draco. Abby stood up and folded her arms angrily. "See that's what makes me so angry. You and everyone in Slytherin is so Prejudice." Draco stood up so red in the face he could challenge a Weasley. "Hey! We're not all that bad if you would give us a chance. For example, Daphne Greengrass and Lily Moon are girls in our year. They wanted to get to know you, but you never gave us a chance. You claim were Prejudice. Take a look in the mirror Abigail Potter!" screamed Draco.

Abby was so stunned. She had never thought of it that way, but he was right. She had been claiming all Slytherins to be prejudice when she herself had judged them without giving them a chance. Abby held up her hands to get him to listen. "Look I'm sorry how about this. We start over and you give my friends a chance. If you do that I'll give Slytherins a chance. Deal?" asked Abby. She held out her hand and he took it. The two left the dorm. As Abby and Draco entered the great hall an explosion of sparks exploded above their heads. They smiled at each other as Marcus and Flora walked towards them.

"It seems you have taken care of whatever was bothering you?" asked Flora.

They nodded happily. "Then your punishment is over. You may return to the house dorm," said Marcus. As Draco went to sit with his friends Abby sat across from Lily and Daphne. "Hi, I never properly introduced myself I'm Abigail." The two girls stopped and stared at her. "You actually want to talk to us?" asked Daphne. "Yea I'm sorry I didn't before I believed something about Slytherins that I shouldn't have. Do you think we could be friends?" Lily smiled and nodded as did Daphne. Abby looked down the table to see Draco smiling back at her. She had kept her side of the deal and she couldn't wait to see if Draco kept his side.


	14. Chapter 14

Abby had learned that by being kind to her housemates had its advantages. Daphne and Lily liked things she liked too. For instance, Lily was a half-blood. Although she never openly stated it she loved her muggle mother. She only ever saw her mother three times a year, but each time showed her more of the muggle world, which made her appreciate their world more for what they provided for the wizarding world. Daphne was a Pure blood but always curious about how the half and half families could manage to coincide with each other.

By lunchtime Abby had become fast friends with Lily and Daphne. They were sitting by the lake when Ron and Hermione came over. "Hey Abby," said Hermione. She looked up and smiled. "Hi guys I want you to meet Lily Moon and Daphne Greengrass. They will be sitting with us at lunch from now on. Is that okay?" asked Abby. "I don't see why not," smiled Hermione. The girls all looked at Ron who looked undecided.

"You aren't going to call me a blood traitor behind my back, are you?" asked Ron.

"Of course not! We may be in Slytherin, but that doesn't mean we agree with what our house thinks," exclaimed Daphne. He sat down, and Abby pulled out her enchanted basket. They had decided so not to make a scene anymore that they would have lunch by the black lake if it was nice. "So, what do you three always talk about?" asked Lily. "Well Hermione is our book worm Ron is our Quidditch expert and I'm the girl who lived. So, as you can see we are pretty much misfits. We do like to talk about getting rid of the terrible rivalry between houses," said Abby. "We are actually trying to find a place that anyone from any house can come and be without any worry about being judged for their blood status and house," said Ron.

Lily and Daphne beamed. "Well where should it be? I like that idea." They said. The five of them were eating their sandwiches when Draco walked up with Crabbe and Goyle. "Um excuse me can we sit down too?" The conversation stopped as Ron and Hermione looked up trying to decide what to do but Abby just beamed and nodded. They sat down and there was an awkward silence for the next few moments. Draco sighed as if he didn't know what to say. He looked up to see Abby nodding at him.

"Look Weasley I'm sorry for calling you and your family blood traitors. And Granger I'm sorry I ever called you a Mud blood behind your back. Do you think we could start over?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded while Ron just grumbled about how you can't trust a Malfoy until both Abby and Hermione punched him. "OW! Fine Malfoy fine." "Good so what's this about finding a place that's safe for any house without being judged?" "We're trying to find a place where we can be free to be with friends from other houses without being judged by others," said Lily. Draco thought about it for a moment then smiled. "I've got it. There is a room close to the potions classroom called classroom eleven. No one has used it in years," said Draco.

The group of them chatted for a while more and finally decided to meet there for the first time right before the Christmas holidays as long as they got an approval from one of the Professors. Rest of the day was fairly uneventful. It wasn't until dinner when Draco noticed Abby was missing from her usual spot across from the Weasley twins and Ron. "Lily, Daphne where is Abigail?"

"Were not sure last I heard she was hiding in the dorms after Lavender Brown harassed her. She called her a Mud blood Slytherin," said Daphne while Lily nodded. Unknown to them Fred had heard this. He got up made eye contact with Draco and they left the Great Hall. As they met by the stairs just in time to see Quirrell run into the hall and a shout about something in the dungeon. "What did he say?" asked Draco. "I don't know but if Abby is down there we need to go." Fred and Draco ran making turn after turn to the common room of the Slytherins. Draco didn't care that a Gryffindor was going to hear the password. All he cared about was making sure Abigail was safe. They both did he knew that. Draco told Fred to check her private rooms while he checked the other public rooms.

When both returned empty handed they began to panic as the students of Slytherin began to pile in. Lily, Daphne, Crabbe, and Goyle saw Draco and Fred and walked over to them. "What happened in the Great Hall?" "Well Quirrell came in throwing his arms around and shouted that there was a troll in the dungeon, but after making sure we could get back to our common room safely the teachers went to look for it," said Daphne. "Don't forget that Quirell fainted," laughed Goyle.

Suddenly realization dawned on Fred. "I hate to cut this short but I'm in a room full of Slytherins and I'm a Gryffindor, but we need to find Abby before the troll does." Everyone's eyes widened as they realized what would happen if the troll did find her. Draco knew that they couldn't all go. Even the dumbest of Slytherins would notice. They decided that Lily and Fred would go since that was easy to cover up. The two snuck out of the dorm and ran into classroom after classroom looking for Abby until Fred heard a piercing scream that made his heart stop.

They ran down the hall and entered the potions classroom. There Abby was trapped her wand arm broken. Fred picked up one of the cauldrons and threw it at the troll. The troll turned to look at Fred. "Go help Abby!" Fred shout at Lily. Lily didn't need to be told twice she ran to help Abby as Fred battled the troll. It had started to swing its club around.

"Expulso!"

The next moment the trolls club exploded, and Fred ran to protect the girls since he wasn't that far from them. Pieces of wood flew everywhere but a particularly huge chunk hit the troll really hard in the head. It knocked the troll out and the troll fell on top of the desks crushing them. Other pieces of the club hit Fred in the back as the teachers came running in. "Oh my!" exclaimed McGonagall. She looked at the destroyed potions classroom to the three students. "What happened here. Explain yourselves!" she shouted.

Snape took notice of Abby first holding her wand arm and then at Fred Weasleys robes looking like they were torn to shreds. "Minerva, I think before we question any of them they should be seen by Madam Pomfrey," said Snape. McGonagall took a long good look at them and nodded in agreement. Snape walked over to Abby as Fred and Lily moved aside. He picked her up as carefully as he could. It pained his heart, but he couldn't stop her whimper of pain as her arm was jostled. "Miss Moon if you would kindly help walk Mr. Weasley to the infirmary with me."

She nodded and the made their way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey checked Fred over and quickly determined that he needed a pain relief potion and a good night's sleep but still wanted to keep him over night to be safe. Jade was a little more difficult she had a broken arm but also within that arm was a lot of small breaks. "Severus, I need you to hold her down. This will hurt a lot for her." Snape just nodded. He got into place and waited for the screaming to begin. It didn't take long. Several times Madam Pomfrey had to use Episky and several times Abbys screams were worse than before.

When they were finally done Abby was given a pain relief potion and a sleeping drought. Snape left to escort Lily back to the Slytherin dorm but felt bad that Abby had to endure the pain and he had to hold her down too. He just hoped she would be alright. Nothing was worse than being hated for something you can't control. Snape knew that for a fact. Maybe one day he would tell her about it, but for now he wanted her to concentrate on feeling better.


	15. Chapter 15

As Abby woke up the next morning she rubbed her arm and cringed. Looking down she saw the bruises left by troll from the previous night. She looked around to see Fred sleeping. He was snoring, and she giggled. Carefully she got out of bed and walked over to his bed side. Abby reached out to move pull his covers up when Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Miss Potter! You shouldn't be out of bed yet!"

She directed Abby back into bed. After checking her over, she deemed she would be well enough to leave after breakfast. Shortly after Madam Pomfrey went back to her office Fred started to moan. "Why does it feel like a hippogriff heard walked all over me," he said. Abby giggled, and he opened and eye and smiled at her. "Thank you, Fred. I mean it. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead." Fred sat up and carefully stretched, got up, and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't care enough to protect you. I have a little sister too. Besides friends will always be there for each other," said Fred. Abby smiled so brightly her face hurt.

"Thanks Fred everyone expects me to be this amazing person because I defeated Voldemort, but I'm not I'm just ordinary."

"You know you don't always have to be strong. It's okay to be weak too. Your friends won't think of you any differently. In fact, we're all here if you ever need someone to lean on," he said. Abby leaned forward and hugged Fred. "Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey had come to check on Fred and said he was good to go, but he stayed to have breakfast with Abby. He didn't want her to be lonely was his excuse. Being the first Saturday in November, it was the first game for Quidditch. Abby was torn she was a Slytherin but most of her friends were on the Gryffindor team. On the way to the pitch she ran into Draco. "Draco!" He turned to see Abby and waved as she caught up with them he handed her a badge. Abby looked down and smiled. "I figured you would be torn so I had Hermione help me make this for you," he said. Abby hugged him. "Thank you it's wonderful" The badge was split down the middle with both Gryffindor and Slytherins' crest on it, but Abbys favorite part was what it said. Instead of saying both houses it was a combined word. The badge said Slythindor.

In the stands the group found a small area away from all the other houses to be where they could enjoy the game together. As both teams came out onto the field Abby cheered loudly for both teams. The group heard Madam Hooch say she wanted a clean game from everyone and then then they were off. Ron was flying around trying to confuse the Slytherin seeker who was tailing him with every turn they he made. The game was going smoothly with Gryffindor in the lead, but then Slytherin started taking out the members. "Draco why do they do that?" asked Hermione. "Because Slytherins have been brought up to hate anyone in Gryffindors," He said. Just then Marcus Flint took a club from one of the beaters and hit a bludger towards Fred.

"FRED!" screamed Abby.

Fred turned in time to see the bludger coming his and swerved out of the way of the oncoming Bludger. Lily and Daphne clapped their hands over Abbys mouth and pulled her back down. "Be quiet Abby unless you want to get killed by Slytherin for making us lose," hissed Daphne. "I can't just sit by as my friends get hurt." "That is what happens in Quidditch Abby. You can't change it. Please try to understand that," pleaded Lily. Abby was about to object when they saw a flash of red. Ron was zooming towards the ground. Inches from the ground he pulled up snitch in his hand. Everyone landed, and the stadium was overcome with cheers.

As the crowd cleared away from the arena and headed towards the castle Hermione went off to congratulate Ron while Abby and the other Slytherins had to go be with their house. Before they left they told Hermione to tell Ron congrats. As they entered the common room Marcus was ranting about how stupid the Gryffindors were. When he noticed Abby. "YOU!" he said furiously. Abby looked like a deer caught in headlights. "This is your fault if you hadn't yelled at that blood traitor we would have won!"

"What you were doing wasn't fair or right. I can't stand by no matter what house it would have been. There is no honor in cheating."

She stared hard at him until he sighed. "You just don't understand how this house works do you? You may be a half blood but that doesn't change the fact that you need to hold your house and housemates first in line." Flint walked away as Abby turned to look at her friends. They all nodded as if to confirm what Flint had just said. "I'm sorry Abby we can't protect you. He is right and if this continues we won't be able to stop what they chose to do with you," squeaked Daphne.

Abby left to go to her room. In her room sitting on her desk was a letter. She opened it and read it. It read:

 _Dear Abigail,_

 _I saw what you did today. I'm so proud of you. Not many Slytherins would ever stand against that. Your mother and father would be so proud of you. I want you to know that no matter what you will always have a friend here. If you ever need help don't be afraid to call on me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus_

Abby smiled knowing that Severus and she were growing closer with each passing day. Although sometimes it was difficult to be a Slytherin he always made it better. Abby laid down to sleep dreaming of nothing but a day when Slytherins and Gryffindors alike could get along.


	16. Chapter 16

As November faded into December the holidays were just around the corner. One morning during breakfast Hedwig made her way to Abby. "Looks like you are popular today,' teased Daphne. Lily and she started to laugh as Abby smiled at them. "I guess so. Better not let it go to my head, I might get a bigger head than I already do." Everyone laughed as Abby opened the letters. The first one was from her Aunt.

 _Dear Abigail,_

 _I'm sorry to tell you, but you will have to spend the holidays at Hogwarts. Things here are getting a little crazy. Your Uncle and I are getting a divorce and it will be less stressful for you being at school. I will miss you so much but will be thinking of you all break._

 _Love,_

 _Petunia_

The second one was from Professor McGonagall. It was a very formal letter. Draco and Abby had written some request weeks back to use classroom eleven for a place that students from all houses could go without worrying about being judged.

 _Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy,_

 _Your request has been approved. You will have access to the classroom from 6 A.M. to 9 P.M. everyday. Please make sure everyone who uses the classroom adheres to the hours or it will be taken away._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor McGonagall_

Abby showed Draco the letter and they smiled at each other. After breakfast Draco and Abby met with everyone in the hall. "So, Professor McGonagall approved our request. We won't start until after the holiday, but I want to wish everyone a Happy Christmas," smiled Abby. Everyone wished each other a Happy Christmas. As everyone headed to their dorms to head to pack to take the train to go home Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione lingered.

"So, Abby what are you doing for Christmas?" asked George. Abbys happiness changed quickly. "My aunt had a change of plans, so I will be staying here," she said sadly. "Don't feel bad Abby my brothers and I are all staying too." "Really?" George nodded, and she smiled. They all headed outside where most of the students were since classes we done for term. Hagrid was pulling a Christmas tree up to the castle when he saw Abby "'Ello Abigail. How was yer first term?" "It was good thanks Hagrid. Did you need any help?" "Nah but if yeh want to the teachers are decoratin' the trees," said Hagrid.

The five ran into the great hall to help decorate. It seems as if most of the school had been told as quite a few were inside helping. As Hagrid placed the tree down in its place Professor Flitwick came over with a box of decorations "Now children remember to use Wingaurdium Leviosa to put the decorations on the tree. Have fun," he said. The five were having fun and a while later Fred and George were chasing Abby around trying to make her into a tinsel tree. Eventually forty-five minutes later the tree was finished, and they were all laughing. "Well I have to go get my trunk to go home for Christmas," said Hermione.

Just then there was an announcement throughout the castle stating that all students leaving for the holidays will need to be by the castle gates in fifteen minutes. Fred, George, Ron, Lily, and Abby were at the gates to see Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, and Hermione off. The next few days went by quickly and before Abby knew it, it was Christmas. "Hey Abby! Get out here!" shouted Lily. Abby sleepily woke up and crawled out of bed. As she walked into the common room Lily was there beside a huge pile of presents. "Happy Christmas Abby!" "Happy Christmas Lily!" The girls sat down and sorted through their presents. Hey Lily, I have an idea lets go see if we can find one of the Weasleys and open our presents together." She smiled and nodded.

As if on cue Fred walked through with George, Ron, and a very uncomfortable looking Percy. "Mind if we join you girls?" They shook their heads. "We were just going to come find you." The Weasleys, Lily, and Abby opened gift together. While Percy was in his own world and spouting how they shouldn't be in another houses common room. "Honestly Percy it's the holidays and Lily and I are the only ones here this year," said Abby. As they were all laughing Professor Dumbledore came in and Percy got really stiff. "Ah I see that Miss Potter has already gotten everyone gathered. Well this saves me a trip to the Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore stepped aside to reveal a red headed girl and a young boy. "Dudley!" shouted Abby. "Ginny!" shouted the Weasleys. Abby got up and hugged her cousin while Ginny ran and hugged her brothers.

"How is this possible Dudley. Muggles can't be inside Hogwarts."

"Well Mum sent Dumbledore a letter asking if I could spend from Christmas to the end of the holiday here at Hogwarts with you since she felt bad about not being able to have you home for Christmas," said Dudley. Abby smiled and looked at Dumbledore. "Thank you, Professor." "It is no trouble I know family is important." Professor Dumbledore left, and everyone happily sat together. Dudley couldn't contain his excitement from all the magical things at Hogwarts. "Hey, Abby you still have three presents and one looks like one is from my mum," said Ron. Abby opened the gift from Mrs. Weasley. It was a dark green sweater with a silver A in the center. The next gift was neatly wrapped, but very light.

Abby unwrapped the present to reveal a cloak. "Whoa!" said Lily. "What?" "That's an invisibility cloak. They are super rare." Abby wrapped it around herself and a letter fell out. She set the cloak down and opened the letter. It read:

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died it is time it is returned to you._

Abby set her father's invisibility cloak down and picked up the final present. It was a small wrapped box that had two velvet boxes wrapped together. Each one had a number on it. Abby opened the one that had the first number on it. There sat a beautiful necklace on a silver chain with a heart hanging of the end. On the edges of the heart red and green jewels were placed along the border, but the most incredible thing was a white Lily in the center of the heart. At that moment Abby knew this necklace had been her mothers. She picked up the letter that was attached to the boxes. It read:

 _My dearest Abigail,_

 _This locket had once belonged to your mother. I had given it to her in her fourth year. She wore it every day until she died. When she had died I went to your house to check on your family. Although she was gone around her neck was that necklace. I took it until the day you would be old enough to receive it again. In the second box is a gift from me. It is to remind you that no matter where you are or what house you are in there are those that won't judge you._

Abby opened a second box to find a charm bracelet. There were already some charms on there. There we five charms a snake, lion, and Hogwarts crest. The two she didn't recognize were crests. "I haven't seen that crest in over a decade," said Percy. Abby turned to look at him. "You know what crest it is?" "Yes. You see the broom has a slight upward slant and the shield has a lion with a snitch in the mouth. It's your crest Abby. It is the crest of the Potter family." Abby looked at the crest with tears brimming her eyes. "And this one," choked Abby. Percy looked at the crest closely. "I'm sorry I don't know, but whoever gave this to you cares about you as family."

Abby put the bracelet on and smiled. She then proceeded to put the locket on but as it touched her chest it popped open. Inside was two pictures one of her mum and dad. She smiled knowing that they would always be close now. After everyone put their gifts away Ginny and Dudley ran around the castle together with Ron, Lily, and Abby exploring everything. As night time fell Dudley and Ginny retired to their guest quarters. Sleep came quickly for Abby that night since this was one of the best and emotional Christmases she had ever had in her life.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days went by quickly. Fred and George pranked Percy with the help of Dudley. Dudley had even got an approval from Dumbledore that he and Petunia were welcome at Hogwarts anytime. As the holiday came to a close Ginny and Dudley had to say goodbye to everyone. It was the evening before the students would return before Abby had decided to use her dads cloak and wander around the castle.

She couldn't remember how long she had been wandering the castle when she heard what sounded like crying. Quietly she crept towards the door that the sound was coming from. As she opened the door it squeaked, and the sobbing stopped. Frozen between the door Abby heard someone come closer and closer to the door until the person was in view of her sight. It was Severus. Tears stained his face and his black onyx eyes held so much pain. Abby dropped the cloak and it fell into a pool at her feet.

Severus was shocked by her sudden appearance. She ran and hugged him. Shocked at the sudden impact he looked down. "Abigail what are…" he began. "What's wrong Severus?" He seemed at a loss for words instead he directed her to a mirror. "What's so saddening about this mirror?" "This Abigail is the mirror of Erised also called the mirror of desire. It shows us our deepest darkest want." Snape paused as realization dawned on Abby. "For me I see your mother. Lily was my only friend in my life. I wish I could change what happened, but I can't" choked Snape. Abby stood in front of the mirror and to her shock saw her family.

The mum and dad she wished she could see and talk to. Lily looked back at her with those vibrant green eyes and James with the same messy black hair. Severus put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see him sadly smiling. "I see you see your mum." Said Severus. Abby nodded as she leaned into him. Severus had become more comfortable over the months with Abby. In fact, he saw her as more or less his own daughter rather than James and Lilys' daughter.

Before long he looked down to see Abby had fallen asleep standing up. Chuckling to himself he picked her up, grabbed her cloak, and brought her back to the dorm. As he tucked her in he saw that she had a photo of her mum, petunia, and him in a frame and another of her mum and dad together. Some things never changed. Lily was huge into photos of family. She believed that if they were there they would protect you and it seemed Abigail had inherited it as well.

The next morning Abby woke to find herself in her room. As she got up and got ready she noticed a book on her vanity with a letter. "Family crests and how they were made?" she looked at the letter.

 _Abby,_

 _May you love the book I bought you on Family crests. Percy and Ron told me about your charm bracelet gift._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Abby grabbed the book and went to sit by the lake side. As she paged through she found an interesting part about three chapters in.

Nothing is more interesting than the family crests. Each family old and new have crests. When each muggle born or half-blood child graduates from Hogwarts or another wizarding school one thing they do is create their family crests. For Purebloods and half-bloods that have a wizard father they add to the family crest and make it their own. Each crest has its own unique qualities one of the most famous crests is the Dumbledore family. The crest has intricate yellow and black with two wands interlocking. Each younger sibling can choose to add or keep the crest the same.

As Abby finished she went to find Severus. He was easy enough to find sitting in a comfy armchair in his office by the fire. "Severus…" He never looked up. But Abby knew he was listening. "Can you tell me about the time my mom had you over for Christmas?" He closed his book and conjured up another chair. Abby sat down and looked at him as Severus had a smile on his face.

"Well your mother found out that my Christmas was terrible at home and that I had plans to stay at school. Well Lily being the person she was wouldn't have that. She sent a letter to her parents asking for permission to bring a friend home for the holidays. After they agreed she basically had to drag me to the train in order to take me home. After I got there thought it was amazing. Everyone was kind well except Petunia, but that's a different story. Your grandparents tried so hard to make me feel welcome and at home. After some time, I got used to the fact that people genuinely cared about me I opened up a little more. By the time we went back to Hogwarts I completely trusted Lily and her family," finished Severus.

Abby hugged Severus. Although the time with him was always short she really appreciated it. Abby went to the gates with Severus to greet her friends as they returned from holiday.


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks after term began she was in History of Magic with Professor Binns when she remembered the door that Severus had told her never to go near. Being eleven curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to know what laid behind that door. She told Draco, Ron, and Hermione and they agreed to go with her. Hermione was a little reluctant at first but couldn't say no to Abby. Later that evening Abby and Draco dawned the invisibility and headed to Gryffindor tower to pick up Ron and Hermione.

When they arrived Ron and Hermione were waiting outside the fat lady portrait. They pulled the cloak off, so everyone could huddle together. Once they were set the group put the invisibility cloak back on. As they traveled through the castle careful not to disturb any of the sleeping portraits. They aimlessly wandered trying to find the door until they stopped suddenly because there was Professor Snape and Quirrell having a conversation.

Draco covered Abbys mouth, so she didn't give away that they were there because Snape had Quirrell pushed up against the wall and was being fairly nasty "Think about where your loyalties lie Quirinus I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," said Snape. Quirrell looked absolutely terrified, but they knew they couldn't do anything unless they revealed themselves. The group hurried away and about ten minutes later they arrived at the door. Abby removed the cloak setting it off to the side and reached up to open the, but it was locked. "Now what do we do it's locked," said Ron. "Oh, move over" Hermione shoved everyone out of the way. "Alohomora!" They heard the door unlock and stepped inside the door.

As they each stepped inside they didn't get what they expected. Inside was a dog with three heads but the most incredible thing was how did it get there. All four of them screamed and Ron, Hermione, and Abby ran out, but Draco was frozen in place scared. "Malfoy get out of there!" shouted Ron. This seemed to snap Draco out of his shock as he turned to run the dogs paw caught his hand and scratched it.

The four decided it would be best for Ron and Hermione to return to Gryffindor tower as Draco and Abby went to the hospital wing. When the two arrived at the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey demanded to know what had happened. Abby told her that Draco had fallen down the stairs in the dungeon. Madam Pomfrey looked unconvinced but said nothing. After healing the cuts and wrapping his hand she gave them each a pass. The walk back to the Slytherin dorm was quite for the most part. "Abigail are you okay?" asked Draco. Abby just nodded. "About Snape…." He began. "I don't want to talk about it Draco," said Abby. She ran down the halls and into her room.

The next morning all of her friends gathered together to go to the quidditch. Ron was completely understanding of her choosing to not attend. As they all headed towards the pitch Abby went to Hagrids. Upon approaching hagrids hut Fang his dog came bounding off the steps. He ran towards Abby and knocked her over licking her face. "Fang! Get of 'er yeh big oof" Hagrid said as he pulled him off of her. "'Ello Abigail. Are you going to the game?" She shook her head and stood there nervously. Although Hagrid only knew Abigail from their brief encounters he knew her well enough to know she wanted to talk.

"Would you like to come in fer some tea?"

She nodded and followed Hagrid into his house. He prepared the Tea and put some biscuits on the table. Abby sat there quietly nibbling on the biscuit. "Abigail what's on yer mind. I know you want to talk," said Hagrid. She looked up at him and set her biscuit down. "Hagrid is Snape mean. I saw him the other night pushing Professor Quirrell against a wall."

"Of course, not Professor Snape is trusted by Professor Dumbledore, so I trust him completely."

"Alright but what about the dog in the castle?" "How do you know about fluffy?" asked Hagrid. "I got lost and ended up in front of the dog plus there was a door under its foot," said Abby. She noticed Hagrid suddenly looked nervous. "That is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel…." He began. Hagrid stopped talking as soon as he realized what he said. "I should not have said that. I should not have said that." Abby quickly finished her tea and biscuits and went to find the others. As she reached the stairs for the quidditch pitch Abby ran up the stairs not paying attention to where she was going. As she ran Abby slammed right into someone knocking her to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Abby looked up to see Snape and stood up quickly. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry Professor Snape." Abby hurried off to find her friends, but not before looking back to see the pained look on Snapes face.


	19. Chapter 19

For the next few weeks Abby and her friends would take turns trying to look for information on Nicholas Flamel until Neville Longbottom a fellow Gryffindor showed up in leg lock curse thanks to some older Slytherins. "Oh, Neville when are you going to learn to stand up to them," said Hermione. "I tried but Flint and his buddies came up from behind. Honestly, I don't understand why they do it," said Neville.

Hermione helped Neville out of the curse while Abby and Lily were looking in book after book. "What are you guys looking for anyway?" All three girls looked at each other before answering. "Nicholas Flamel," whispered Lily. Nevilles' eyes widened. "I know him Grandmother is always having his wife over for tea." All three turned to stare at Neville. "Do you know if he has anything that needs to be protected?" asked Ron. "Well Gran is always going on about how if they have a special stone that can give youth and life everlasting why they don't use it to maintain their youth," said Neville. All three of them gathered their books and started trailing out of the great hall and down to the library.

On the way there the three girls ran into Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco who looked excited. "We found out about Nicholas Flamel from Neville," said Hermione. "That's Great but we found him in this book here," said Goyle. Abby and Hermione opened the marked page. "Here, it is," Said Hermione.

"There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel," Said Hermione. "That's what that dog is hiding!" said Draco. As Hermione went to find Ron to tell him the Slythrins were heading back to their dorm when they saw Neville again. As they got closer they saw he was being bullied by Marcus Flint and it looked like Daphne was in on it too. "HEY!" shouted Abby. Flint looked up. Abigail stay out of this it is between us and this Gryffindor," said Flint. "How? What did he do? And Daphne why are you here?" asked Abby.

"He's a Gryffindor what else do I need." "That is no excuse. Enough is enough and Daphne why are you here? I thought you were against things like this." Daphne looked down she had distanced herself from everyone lately, but no one knew why. Abby decided to question her later and pulled out her wand. "Flint! Leave him alone or I promise I will hex you until you cry." Flint and his friends high tailed it out of there. If there was one thing nobody did was cross Abby. She put her wand away and helped gather Nevilles' things. "Hey, are you Alright?" she asked as she handed him his books and quills. Neville nodded. Just then Draco put his hand on his shoulder which made Neville jump. "Hey Longbottom if you want a place you won't be judged as a house but as a person a bunch of us from all housed are meeting in classroom eleven tonight," said Draco. As everyone left Lily turned back to Neville. "I hope to see you there Neville," she said.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful until dinner. As Draco, Lily, and Abby entered the great hall the first thing they noticed was and extra table in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Looking around everyone seemed to have the same looks about the new table. As they took their seats at the Slytherin table Dumbledore stood up. "Good evening students. Now before we have dinner I see the looks and questions running through your head that I can only assume are geared towards the newest table." There was a lot of murmuring in agreement.

"Well I am pleased to announce this newest is a new house of combined houses. The other Professors and I discussed this long and hard. We have noticed that some of the students have become more attached to other students in different houses. Although you cannot be sorted into this one you may choose to join it anytime."

As Dumbledore finished the great hall burst into chatter until Abby stood up and the hall went silent. She gathered her book bag and walked silently over to the table and sat down. As she looked up at the head table Dumbledores' eyes were twinkling almost as if they themselves were smiling. Snape looked a little hurt, but still gave her a curt nod. It did not take long before other students followed her from other houses. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lily, and even Neville came to sit with her. Abby turned back to the Slytherin table in time to see Draco mouth later at her to which she nodded.

"Now as I am sure everyone is excited to know what this new house will be called Blackstark. Unlike most houses you will have two common rooms. One from your original house and another from Blackstark. The motto will be Although there is darkness around the strength to overcome the fear is what makes each of us powerful. Lastly before we eat the head of house will be Professor Burbage."

Dumbledore Sat down as Professor Burbage stood up. "Thank you Albus. Now I know my house is small, but I hope in time it grows. I believe everyone can live together in Harmony even muggles can live with us too. After dinner please come see me so I can show you to the common room," she said. As she sat down the food appeared. Fred and George, we just chatting away as Abby was talking with Hermione. "Can you believe it we can finally all sit together, but not offend our houses," said Abby. "I know it will be exciting to see what changes happen… Abby! your emblem and tie!" Abby looked down to see her tie had turned purple and gray. The emblem on their cloaks had also changed to a doe. "I guess its official look Hermione everyone sitting at this table theirs has changed too.

As dinner finished the seven Blackstark students went up to Professor Burbage. She led them to the third floor. Heading behind a portrait of a little girl holding a bouquet of flowers was a spacious common room. "This is your common room. You won't be expected to live here it is just here to give you the option. Rooms are available if you decide to make it your home. Enjoy Professor Dumbledore will be writing to your families to let them know of the house change," said Professor Burbage. With that she left and the seven stared at each other.

"Can you believe were in a common room with a Slytherin and Ravenclaw," laughed George. Abby smiled and punched him. "Ow. I'm wounded Abby." George Pretended to faint as Fred caught him dramatically. Abby laughed and hugged Ron and Hermione. "I wonder what the password is?" asked Neville. "He's right the portrait opened without a password. They all clambered out to face the portrait. "Excuse me, said Ron. "Yes?" said the Portrait. "We were never given a password. Do you know what it is?" "Professor Burbage believes in the students making their own so let me know if you want to make one." "I think the password should me pure innocence," said Abby. There were nods of agreement and the portrait accepted it.

A little while later the group were all heading towards classroom eleven to meet with others from other houses. As they reached the entrance hall Abby saw a hooded figure trying to stay hidden. In a split second she decided to follow the figure down the steps and towards the forest. As they neared the forest the figure lowered his hood to reveal Snape. Carefully staying hidden she saw Snape meet someone else on the edge. "Do you realize all the trouble you are causing. Because of you some students know of the Philosophers Stone," snarled Snape.

"B-b-but I-I-I d-d-didn't m-m-m-mean t-t-t-to," stuttered Quirrell. "You need to decide where your loyalties are soon and if you know how to get past that dog of Hagrid's let me know" With that Snape put his hood back up and started to head back to the castle, but not before he saw a shadow. He pulled his wand out so quick Abby didn't have a moment to think "Lumos!" Abby was revealed but the shock in her eyes were nothing compared to Snapes. He grabbed her and dragged her back to the castle. When they reached the entrance hall Snape dragged her down the dungeons and to his classroom. When he pulled her in after him Severus locked the door.

"What were you doing there!"

Abby stood frozen unsure what to do. "ABIGAIL!" Snapes shouting snapped her out of her shock. "You won't talk to me anymore and I have no idea what I did. It's like losing Lily all over again." "Why are you constantly bullying Professor Quirrell? As far as I know he hasn't done a thing to you. I saw you leaving the castle and decided to see where you were going. And why do you want to get past Fluffy so bad?" asked Abby. Snape sat down rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers. "Abigail I can't tell you please just trust me," Snape pleaded. "How can I trust you when you do stuff like this!" she shouted. As she started to leave Snape grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Abby could just see the anger in his eyes. "You may not trust me, but if I didn't care about you at all would I have given you your mothers necklace!" Abby froze before she broke free and ran out the door. When she reached the classroom, Abby was greeted by Hermione. "Abby, where were you?" She went to sit by the bookshelves in the room.

"I followed Snape to the forest he was bullying Quirrell again, but he caught me on his way back to the castle." Hermione and Lily gasped while Draco looked concerned. "He didn't get angry or anything. At least not really. He asked me to trust him, but it's really hard considering what I've seen. "Hermione and Lily sat down next to her and hugged Abby. "I know one thing though Snape gave me the necklace and the charm bracelet."

"Not to change the subject Abby, but about earlier. I want to join the newest house but because of what house I'm in and my family I can't in fact Crabbe, Goyle, and I would but we can't. I hope you understand," said Draco. She nodded and hugged Draco. "Of course, I understand. Maybe someday you can join Blackstark." Just then the classroom door opened and there was Daphne. "Daphne!" they all exclaimed. "Hi," she squeaked. Daphne walked towards the four and stopped in front of Abby. Suddenly out of nowhere Daphne broke into tears. "Daphne what's wrong?" "I'm sorry so sorry I know it wasn't right, but my father found out I was associating with blood traitor and threatened to send me away from Hogwarts," sobbed Daphne. Lily, Draco, Abby, and Hermione surrounded Daphne with a hug.

"Don't worry Daphne we'll figure something out I promise."

Abby had no idea what she would do but thought her aunt may know what to do.


	20. Chapter 20

The weeks passed and before they knew it, it was spring break. Abby had chosen to go home. She needed to talk to her aunt about Daphne for her sake. Students boarded the train to go back home. Hermione, Draco, Abby, and Lily found an empty compartment to sit in. "So, what do you think we can do for Daphne?" questioned Abby. "I don't know the way pure blood society works it's hard to escape it," said Draco. Lily nodded in agreement. "Take me for example I can only see my mum a few times a year because she is a muggle. As much as I have tried my father wants me to hate her and her family," said Lily. Hermione and Abby couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"I don't care what it takes I will find a way to help her be free."

The rest of the train ride was fairly uneventful. When they landed at Kings Cross Station Hermione and Abby scrambled off the train as Draco and Lily shook their heads. Abby easily spotted her Aunt and cousin thanks to Dudley jumping up and down. "Petunia!" shouted Abby as they girls ran up to her. "Welcome back Abigail, Hermione. Hermione your parents got delayed so they asked me to pick you up," said Petunia.

Petunia shuffled the three children out of the station and into the car. On the way to the Granger household the girls were telling Dudley stories about what they had done since Christmas. "And right before break Professor Dumbledore made a new house it's called Blackstark and I'm in it," said Abby. "I received a letter from Albus about that, but how is that? I thought once you were sorted that was it," said Petunia. "That's true Mrs. Dursley, but because of the way Abby is taking the school by storm he made a new house. This one is different than the others. Although we are in this one we retain our old house as well."

Petunia nodded in understanding. "I see. Here you are Hermione." The girls hugged as Hermione got out of the car. Once Petunia, Dudley, and Abby got back to Privet Drive she noticed something was off. It almost seemed brighter if that was possible. When Abby entered number four she was surprised to see boxes cluttered everywhere. "I'm sorry Abby but Easter isn't going to be as fun. We are busy packing up everyone's things." "It's alright Petunia. I can help you pack it all up if you want."

Petunia nodded, and they headed up to Petunias' room. Packing was silent for the most part until Abby decided to ask her aunt for advice on Daphne. "Hey Petunia, I have a question." She nodded as if to say go ahead. "Well I have this friend and her family has customs that she doesn't agree with, but because of how she was raised it's hard to escape them. I just don't know what to do," said Abby. Petunia was quiet for some time before she set the box she was using to pack items in aside. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside her for Abby to come join her.

"I take it this friend is a pure blood." Abby nodded and Petunia sighed. "I don't know how much I can be of help, but when I was growing up your father had a friend in a comparable situation who ran away in their fifth year. You see at the time I was angry at your mum, but that didn't mean I didn't hear things. If things are the way you say it is I take it that she is looking for a way out?" asked Petunia. "Yes, but I don't know what to do." "Don't worry Abigail let me think on it. I'm pretty sure I have an idea." "Okay," she said. Just then Dudley came in to drag Abby out to play.

Over the next few days Vernon came over only a few times. He and his sister were picking up some of his boxes, but each time they tried to convince Dudley to come live with them. Eventually when Vernon would come over Dudley would take Rowena and go hide at Mrs. Figgs. It was the night before Abby had to return when Petunia came into Abbys' bedroom.

"Abigail, I have come up with a solution." Abby set her book down and looked up at her aunt. "I've been discussing it with Arabella and she has the perfect solution to our problem. Arabella said she will purchase this house, so we can stay here and if you don't mind sharing a room with your friend," said Petunia. Abby jumped out of bed and hugged her aunt. "Oh, thank you aunt Petunia. I can't wait to tell her." Abby went to bed to excited to see Daphne the next evening. Petunia smiled knowing that she had somehow done something right. Just seeing Abby light up with hope was enough for her and went to tuck Dudley into bed.

The next morning there were a few complications getting to the station from Vernon showing up unexpectedly to a traffic jam in London. By the time they got into the station there was on three minutes left to reach the train. With a quick kiss good-bye Abby hopped through the barrier and onto the Hogwarts express. She traveled down to end of the train where Draco, Lily, and Hermione were waiting for her.

"I've got a solution to Daphnes' issue at home," said Abby.

"Well then no Hi. How was your vacation?" asked Draco. Everyone laughed at the fact he was pretending to be hurt. "Sorry Draco how was your vacation?" "Boring actually there was no excitement at home but what about this solution of yours" Abby went on to explain her aunt said she live with them, but the looks on Draco and Lilys' faces held nothing but concern. "What?"

"It's not that it isn't a great idea it's just that shes grown up in a magical house. Please keep that in mind when you talk to Daphne," said Lily.

Abby nodded as she took a nap before that train landed at Hogsmeade station.


	21. Chapter 21

The weeks leading up to final exams Professor Quirrell seemed to be getting paler. Try as Abby might to trust Snape she was having trouble believing in him. She had gone completely over board that her mind was putting stories together. At one-point Abby convinced herself Snape wanted Quirrell to get the stone, so he could revive Voldemort. Hermione of course shot this idea down by pointing out he cared too much for her.

When Abby woke up the next morning she found a note on her bedside table with her invisibility cloak. It read:

 _Keep it with you. Just in case._

As the exams came and went Abby was just as nervous as anyone to take them. Hermione was another story all together. She had gone completely mental about the exams. The last exam of the day was Potions. Abby was not looking forward to it. A whole hour stuck in a classroom with Snape. As Snape told everyone what to make each student set to work. He swept in between work station after work station checking in on the students. The hardest part was not telling the students to pay attention to their potion. Once the students finished or got as close as they could by the time the exam was up vials appeared in front of them.

The students were leaving when Snape called for Abby. "Yes Professor?" "I know you know about fluffy and the trap door, but I am asking you as a favor not to go near there tonight under no circumstances alright," said Snape. Abby never answered just ran out of the classroom. Hermione, Ron, and Draco were waiting for her. "So, what did he want?" asked Hermione. "It's Snape he is after the Stone and I think he's going after it tonight," said Abby.

"Relax Abby the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around," said Hermione. "Well what if he isn't?" "If it will put you at ease lets go find a teacher to find Professor Dumbledore for us," said Draco. She nodded as they went to the closest classroom. The first three were empty, but the next one held Professor McGonagall. They approached the Scottish witch carefully. As she looked up at to see the four McGonagall looked at each of the sternly.

"What can I help you four with?"

"Can we see Professor Dumbledore please?" asked Hermione politely. "I'm sorry, but Professor Dumbledore has left and likely won't be back until tomorrow." The looks on their faces was utter terror as they ran out of the classroom. "That's it then he is planning on stealing the stone tonight," said Abby. "So, what do we do?" asked Draco. "We go down the trap door tonight"

They rest of the day seemed to drag by. When dinner was finally over the four went to Blackstarks' common room to wait for Ten P.M. to roll around. When at last all the students had cleared the dorm, Abby came back only to find Fred Weasley. "Fred what are you doing?" asked Ron. "I could ask you the same thing Ron, Hermione, Abby, and Draco," said Fred. "Fred it doesn't concern you," said Abby. The four started to leave when Fred grabbed Abbys' wrist and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what you're doing, but I know whatever it is you have to do it. Just promise me that you will come back to us safely," said Fred. Abby nodded and hugged him back.

The four put the invisibility cloak on and headed over to the door that held Fluffy. They pulled the cloak off and Abby turned to the other three. "I understand if you guys don't want to come. I don't want to pressure you." "Honestly Abigail we've stuck with you this far we will stay with you until the end," said Draco. She nodded and pushed the door open to reveal a sleeping dog. The sleeping dog though wasn't as big as they remembered in fact, it seemed that Snape had shrunk Fluffy.

The four pulled the trap door up since there was no need to worry about the dog they all jumped right down and landed on something soft. Looking around they could see it was a plant. "What is this stuff?" asked Abby. "Devils Snare. Stay relaxed if it's a test like I think it is we will fall through," said Hermione. Both girls relaxed and fell through, but the moment that happened the boys started to freak out. "Why can't boys just do what I say for once," sighed Hermione.

"I don't know, but do you know how to help them?"

Yes, give me a moment. Lumos Solum!"

Draco and Ron fell through to the ground. After making sure there wasn't any sprains the four moved on. As they walked they heard what sounded like wings. Draco entered the room first and stopped dead in his tracks "What is it Draco?" "Flying Keys," he said. They moved around him and looked around. "Do you think we'll have to catch one of them?" asked Ron. "I don't think that will be necessary. Look," said Hermione. She had pointed at the door on the other side which was opened. Moving on the next room was simple. It held four different objects on a table along with a note. It read:

 _Here are four objects only one correct order will allow you to pass. The greatest invention of the muggles is the telephone. Place in the correct order they were invented. If you fail, you will be blasted back to the beginning_.

"How are we supposed to know what is first?" asked Draco.

Abby and Hermione burst out laughing. "What?" "It's so simple Draco we lived in the muggle world this was part of our history," said Hermione. She quickly set to work pulling each one off the pedestal. The first one to be placed was the original one before telephone the telegraph, then the original telephone, next the spin dial telephone, and lastly the first cell phone. They head a door click and ran through the door, but the moment they did they wished they hadn't. Standing before them was a troll. "What do we do now?" asked Abby. Abigail you and Hermione get to the next room we have to stop Snape. Ron and I will take care of the troll." "But…" began Abby. "GO!" they both shouted. Hermione and Abby ran to the next room as Draco and Ron distracted the troll only to be trapped by fire.

"This has to be Snapes' look. There was a piece of parchment rolled up next to a line of bottles it read:

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

As Hermione set out to figure out the riddle Abby stared at the door noticing a small engraving on the door. She decided to inspect the door, but as she neared it her charm bracelet lit up and the fire disappeared. "Hermione come on!" Hermione looked up surprised but ran after Abby. They entered the biggest chamber yet, but Snape wasn't the one who was waiting for them.


	22. Chapter 22

Standing before them was not Snape as Abby had thought but Quirrell. "You? No Snape…" began Abby. "Yes, Potter he does seem more of the type, doesn't he? You see who would suspect me Professor Quirrell, but you made a vital mistake. Severus cares a great deal for you," said Quirrell. Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had she really made a mistake.

"But he was trying to get you to get him the Stone," said Abby.

"My dear child Snape was trying to get answers. He suspected me not being who I seemed, and he was right. When I let the troll in he headed me off and got bitten in the process. Since then he never left me alone, but then he caught you outside the forest and you distracted him from me. Convenient really. Because of you I was able to figure out all the enchantments but this one while Snape was concerned about you," said Quirrell.

Quirrell turned around and Abby noticed the mirror of Erised. Hermione had inched over to Abby as quietly as she could. For the time being it seemed that Quirrell hadn't taken and interest or noticed Hermione. "Is that the mirror of Erised that you told me about?" she asked. Abby nodded she had the suspicion that the Stone was inside the mirror somehow, but her main concern was keeping it away from Quirrell.

As Quirrell was muttering to himself Abby motioned for Hermione to go. She nodded and carefully backed up until Quirrell turned back around. "YOU!" Hermione froze, and Abby turned her head towards her. "Run Hermione!" Hermione needn't be told twice she sped out of there so fast Quirrell never had a chance to pull his wand out. "No matter she isn't who I want. It's you Potter after all I can't have you running around telling people about me and the Stone," he said.

Quirrell flicked his wand and invisible ropes appeared out of nowhere. "Now I can figure out how to get the Stone without you being in my way." He was tapping the mirror in various places. At one-point Quirrell even kicked it. After about 15 minutes he let out a scream of frustration and Abby tried to hold in her laughter. "Master help me!" screamed Quirrell.

It felt like it was something out of a horror film that Abby was watching because it seemed as if the turban had talked. The turban told him to use her. Quirrell Snapped his fingers and the invisible ropes vanished. He snapped his fingers again and she was pulled forward right in front of the mirror. At first all she saw was her reflection looking worse for wear, but then her reflection moved putting her hand in her sweater pulling out the Stone and placing back in the pocket. Abby felt her jacket get heavier.

"What do you see?" questioned Quirrell.

"I see my family. My mum is picking me up she's proud of me. My dad is teaching me to fly," lied Abby.

Quirrell screamed in frustration and pushed Abby out of the way causing her to fall on the Stone in her pocket. Abby let out a scream of agony. She wasn't quite sure what happened next, but she saw a flash of light and suddenly Quirrell had flown. "Really Quirinus you would have been better without Voldemort attached to you"

Abby turned in time to see Dumbledore come in all his glory to save the day. She turned back to lay her head down, but not before she saw a flash of black running towards her. Then all she saw was black. She had blacked out and it was blissful.

What seemed like days later Abby woke up to see a pair of Onyx eyes staring at her. "Hello Abigail," said Snape. Suddenly the memories of everything that had happened the previous night came back causing Abby to sit up in a panic. Snape must have read her expression because he calmly rubbed her back. "It's alright Abigail. It's over." Abby relaxed and leaned into him. "Severus what about Quirrell?" Severus looked torn between if he should tell her or not. "Well he's dead."

"How come?"

"Well you see Voldemort had attached himself to his soul and when Professor Dumbledore attempted to pry them apart it ended up killing Quirrell." Abby looked down and realized she must be in the hospital wing. "What about Draco, Ron, and Hermione?" she asked. "They are fine Albus had helped the boys fight off the troll, but they were doing well on their own and Ms. Granger ran into me as I was looking for you. She told me what was happening," said Severus. Abby was relieved to hear that they were okay.

"What about the stone?"

"Dumbledore and his friend Nicholas Flamel are discussing it. I don't know what will happen to it though." Abby smiled thankful Quirrell didn't get the Stone. "Severus?" "Hmm?" "Voldemort will try other ways to come back wont he," she said.

"Unfortunately, I cannot protect you from everything. Yes, he will." Severus sighed. Abby felt like a weight was on her shoulders but ignored it for now. "Severus can you tell me what house this crest belongs to?" asked Abby. She held out her hand to reveal the charm bracelet. He traced the charm. It had a crown and two ravens on it. "Well Abigail that crest is mine. The crown was for my mother and her former name and the ravens I chose myself when I had graduated." Abby smiled at him. "So, it was you that gave me this and my mother's necklace!" exclaimed Abby. Snape nodded as Abby hugged him. "I'm sorry Severus. I had no right to ignore you, I should have trusted you. Can you ever forgive me?" Severus hugged her back and nodded. "Of course, I can Abigail you are important to me. Your name means fathers joy and even though you aren't my daughter, I care about you as if you are."

Several minutes later Madam Pomfrey ushered Snape out so Abby could rest. Abby convinced madam Pomfrey to let her out, so she could go to the feast. As she walked down to the great hall Ron, Draco, and Hermione were waiting outside for her with Daphne. "Abby!" they all shouted. She hugged everyone and when she got to Daphne she remembered what she was going to ask Daphne. "Daphne, I know you have struggled with this year, but my aunt has come up with a solution to your family problem. She would like to know if you would like to live with us permanently," said Abby. Daphne smiled and hugged Abby tightly. "Do you really mean it?" Abby nodded. "Yes!" "Great I'll let her know tomorrow."

The four walked in to the great hall. As Draco went to the Slytherin table, Daphne took Abbys' hand and walked over to the Blackstark table and sat down. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. " What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fifth place, Blackstark, with two hundred sixty-seven points; in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

"Now if my calculations are correct that would make Sly…" began Dumbledore. Just then some students stood up. "Wait Professor I would like to transfer my points to Blackstark and join the house," said a girl from Ravenclaw. There were calls from a few of the houses as others joined Blackstark. Some of the students that joined were Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, and Hannah Abbott. After everyone had settled down again Professor Dumbledore continued. "Now that puts Blackstark in third place, but I have a few last-minute points to hand out."

"To Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley for putting others before yourself to protect them. Fifty points each."

"To Miss Hermione Granger for the use of intelligence and logic in the face of danger fifty points."

"To Miss Abigail Potter for the protection of everyone and pure love sixty points."

Hermione got so excited that she was bouncing up and down. "We've tied with Slytherin."

"And finally, to Mr. Fred Weasley… for trust. It talks a lot to trust someone, but even more to let them go into danger ten points." The cheers that went off in the hall were enormous. The Weasley twins and Lee were happy shouting the new house has won the new house has won. As the colors changed students sat down to eat. The feast went by quickly and before Abby knew it, it was time for bed.

The next morning was spent packing and receiving their grades. Abby hadn't done too bad and decided to go see Severus before she left for the train. As she walked into his classroom, she noticed it looked brighter. "Severus…" began Abby. Severus looked up to see Abby smiling at him that he couldn't help but smile back. "Abigail to what do I owe this pleasure," he said. "I just wanted to say that I enjoyed this year with you and learning about my parents." Abby looked as if she wanted to say something else, but then the warning bell for the train went off. "Come with me Abigail. The last thing I need is to explain to your Aunt why you missed the train," said Severus. Severus used his wand to summon her bag and handed it to her.

As they walked down the towards the gates Abby slipped her hand into his and held onto him as if he were her own father. Although Abby didn't know it, this made Severus feel happy. When the two of them reached the gates Abbys' friends were waiting for you. "Well I think your friends will take care of you now. Talk care little princess." She smiled as she waved good bye to her friend and teacher.

After they boarded the Hogwarts Express time seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, it was time to leave the train. Abby said goodbye to the Weasley children after a promise to come and visit them this summer was made. Daphne, Abby, and Hermione walked through the barrier to the muggle world, but not before she glanced back to see Fred smiling at her. Hermione spotted her parents and ran off shouting goodbyes to Abby and Daphne. The two girls found Dudley and Petunia waiting patiently for them.

Abby introduced Daphne to her family and they all agreed to meet in London before Abby and Dudley have their birthday party in July. As the two went their separate ways all Abby could think of was that this year was out of the ordinary and wondered what next year would hold for her.


	23. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for taking so long, but I am starting to post the second story of Abigail Potter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
